Concealed
by Necro13
Summary: Au. What if Leonardo had been raised by the shredder? How would everything change? Nominated for Best AU in the 2010&2011 TMNT Fanfiction Competition.
1. Chapter 1

_**Concealed **_

Plot: Au. What if Leonardo had been raised by the shredder? How would everything change?

Prologue.

Quickly as he could, a rat scooped the baby turtles out of the muck they were playing around in and brought them to his nest inside a coffee cup. Laying down he snuggled down by the four babies hoping none of them would leave the safety of the nest while he rested. As soon as he fell asleep, one of the babies began to crawl away from them and began to venture around the sewer, unknown to him that it was dangerous. Looking into the murky water, he accidentally fell face first in and the stream pulled him farther along.

Struggling the baby finally managed to climb onto a piece of trash avoiding drowning, but still not quite out of death's grip as the current fell down a stream falling into a landfill lucky for him though something soft lightened the fall. The baby fell asleep there exhausted from the ordeal.

...

Away from the sleeping turtle, a lone foot soldier groaned walking around the dump. His master had assigned him and his squad of this mission to find out what the enemy had lost around this area. While hacking into their computer, it was found that something was missing from their stock and lost in the sewer so naturally, whatever it was should have washed into the dump like anything else and he for one was not going into the sewer to look, the dump was bad enough, the sewer was too low. Slowly the device he held began to beep softly then steadily got louder as he walked closer, his head tilted to the side at what he saw. It wasn't a weapon or some special chemical in a canister as he expected but it was a baby turtle sleeping soundly on some trash. Softly he picked it up, still confused, but orders were orders. Swiftly he made the signal and him and his squadron disappeared from the spot.

...

Bowing before his master the foot soldier stood before their master in the training dojo his newly adopted daughter behind him looking curiously at the small turtle the soldier held in his hands.

"I expected mutagen," their master spat his eyes glaring into the soldier who sank lower fearing for his life.

"Sir, we found no mutagen, but the tracker you gave us showed this creature has what you wanted on it," he bowed his head lower as his master turned to his daughter and said something softly in Japanese after a few moments of thinking it though. The young girl of about seven came up to the soldier bowing softly to him taking the baby from the palm of his hand.

"What are you going to name him, master?" she asked softly her green eyes fully on her master who looked to her without emotion.

"Name him as you wish Karai, go study, I wish to train alone," he said in a dismissing way to the child who bowed in respect and retreated to her room.

...

She entered her room swiftly putting the baby turtle on her bed as she opened up a book with a sigh, she hated studying history, but her tutor would not except failing grades, nor would her master.

"I know," she said looking to the turtle sleeping on her pillow,"I'll name you, Leonardo, it should suit you, he was very brilliant and maybe that name will help you to be smart for our master and I bet if Leonardo Da Vinci was a ninja, he would have been very great! It is a perfect name for you!"

The baby turtle at the time, most likely didn't care what she named him, but Karai was certain it was a perfect name to help him be great for their master.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 1 **_

Leonardo stepped into the room his head bowed softly, Hun smirked softly staring at the fifteen year old clad in a foot soldier uniform. To the naked eye, he looked like a normal Japanese boy, he had a slender body with little mussel long black hair with bangs running perfectly across his face and dark brown eyes. But, that was all just a disguise thanks to the pendant around his neck that made his image even feel real, but only his family knew he was no where near normal.

"Leonardo," a stern voice said, Leonardo bowed a little deeper as his master came into view his face had the usual seriousness upon it,"You where successful on your mission?"

"Of course master," he said softly holding before him the blade of the man foolish enough to challenge the foot clan, his master smiled taking the blade from him.

"Tonight, I have an even grander assignment for you my son," he said sharply,"That even the likes of Hun could not do, but I expect no such failure from you my student."

Like a puppet, he rose to his master's flick of the wrist following him out of the room Hun not far behind them.

...

Raph snarled as his alarm clock began buzzing,"I hate you..."

He snarled at the clock again hoping it would flinch in fear like his brothers did, but no such luck came. Growling louder he pulled on his ninja mask, hating that he had to be the oldest and he had to one day lead the family, blah blah blah. His sensei probably only started that to get him up early every day for his extra training, even when he was hung over like today. He couldn't honestly see himself being the leader, sure his other two brothers did whatever he said, but he had a theory that it was only because they feared him loosing his temper. He stalked into the living room, cursing tripping over Mike's skateboard, Don hurrying out of his way before he could take his anger out on him.

"Raphael," his sensei said sternly staring at him,"You are four hours late for our training session, what were you doing?"

"Sleeping," Raph said truthfully slouching against the wall counting the numbers down in his head till his sensei started the speech he was so used to about how he was a bad leader and blah blah blah.

It would be lying to say that Raph was listening to a word his master was saying, his head was killing him, he knew he shouldn't of let Casey talk him into drinking all night with him. He really hated being the oldest, he just wished that his master would just say what they all knew would happen, that Don would be the leader when he died, not him. Even more truth full though, none of them seemed to fit the part of leader. Raph was the most skilled out of the three, but Raph wanted to do what Raph wanted not what was best for everyone. Sure he would do anything for his family, but he wasn't very sentimental and wouldn't listen to Mike's constant bickering. Don on the other hand would and could also somewhat think up plans, but he wasn't the most skilled in the fighting region and spent far too much time in the lab to possibly be able to pull the family back together. And Mike, his heart was in the right place but he was too much like a kid to ever think of letting lead the family in anything. So it was left in the hands of the oldest, no matter how unstable his brothers swore he was.

"Raphael!" Raph snapped out of his mind looking to his irritated sensei,"Were you even listening?"

"Of course, sensei," he replied half heartedly his sensei shaking his head as they began though the Katas. Raph just hoping his father wouldn't die soon.

...

Leonardo sat down upon the floor in a meditative position concentrating his mind for the mission ahead, he could not fail. Slowly his mind drifted toward his older sister Karai, wondering what she was doing in Japan, but immediately went back to the task at hand. He took a deep breath, his mind becoming at piece once more.

...

Later that night as everyone slept, Raph crept from his room, his eyes scanning the dark living room making certain no one was up. He smiled to himself, but his smile faded as a low cough came from behind him.

"Raphael," a stern voice said making Raph wince,"Where are you going?"

"Out for alittle while," he replied truthfully learning long ago that lying never worked in his favor around his sensei,"I'll be back soon."

"Raphael, I'm old," he said sternly making his son sigh in defeat sitting down on the couch next to his father,"You will soon be left with the family, yet you do not act like it."

"I'm not leadership material," Raph instantly said getting up,"I'm sorry sensei, but I just can't do it, I like the idea of bashing Purple Dragon and Foot heads in more."

His sensei sighed softly,"Then go my son, we will talk more about this tomorrow."

Raph felt a little guilt as he walked out the door, but not enough to stay in the lair, it just never felt like his style.

...

A lone figure stood shadowed upon the roof, Foot ninja scattered around him. This was the moment Leonardo had been waiting for. Silently, he made the first strike on the warrior.

The warrior was not as good as he had hoped for, but he was still more skilled then anyone he had fought in awhile, it amazed Leonardo to how well he could stay to the shadows. His blade clanked against his sai, he smirked softly as he effortlessly smacked the blade from his hand, his opponent instantly dropping the other one he held and took a swing at him. Softly he swayed keeping to the rhythm of each swing the other produced, his hands behind his back. It didn't take the other long to realize he was seeing how long he would last making his anger flare and each strike become more unpredictable. His foe swiftly jumped backwards landing steadily on the chimney behind him, the moon coming from its hiding place of dark clouds revealing the smirking face of but a child.

"They tell me you are a great fighter," he said disappointment in his voice,"But from what I can tell your anger clouds your mind making you have nothing but weak points."

Raph snarled under his breath as the boy just tilted his head in slight confusion of his appearance as the moon fully showed itself. Swiftly he jumped on top of the chimney taking a punch at the boy's head only to be blocked by a raise of the arm, then he knocked Raph off balance by kicking him off the chimney before he had the time to anticipate any move.

"Your sure you are a warrior? You remind me much more of the foolish baboon," he mocked with a slight laugh making Raph snarl lowly and launch himself at him once more but he simply swayed to the left and watched him slam into the concrete,"You think of your self mighty and tall while you throw down the foolish big ape who is more fool of himself then you, but once you meet the true enemy the proud tiger, you do not know how to defend yourself."

Raph threw another punch trying to hit him inbetween the eyes to get that triumphant spark out of them only to have his own fist caught fairly easily by the boy.

"I don't know why my master wants you," he said his voice more stern then before letting go of Raph's fist and watching him slightly loose balance before steadying his body once more,"But he told me to give you an invitation to meet him."

At that he handed Raph a small parchment of paper with a strange insignia upon it he knew to be the foot's,"You should be very proud to have crossed my master and for him to want a chance to meet you."

Raph growled lowly crushing the paper between his fingers glaring at the boy,"Who the shell are you?"

Without even looking back the boy said softly,"Leonardo is my name and if you turn my master down, you will be dead before you can say banana."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 2 **_

"Master, I have done what you have asked of me," the boy said bowing before the man who nodded his head to him with little emotion fliciking his wrist telling him to rise.

"What did you think Leonardo?" his eyes cut into the boy who lowered his gaze to the floor slightly at the piercing stare.

"He is not what I expected," he said truthfully,"His appearance wasn't shocking it was how he fought, he fought like an angry monkey with no sense of control, he was talented enough to take down the likes of Hun yes, but he wasn't what I would expect you wanting, he couldn't even strike one hit on me."

His master grabbed him by the cheek and raised his gaze and smirked to the boy,"I wouldn't expect less of my student of course he couldn't land a hit on you," his grip tightened staring into the depth of his soul,"Do not question my choices Leonardo, I know best."

With that he dropped his vice gripped fingers from his son's face and exited the room, leaving Leonardo softly gazing off after him picking himself up from the floor he had fallen to.

...

Raph punched harder and harder into the punching bag. With each hit his mind would grumble the boy's name. Leonardo, Leonardo, Leonardo, Leonardo, Leonardo, Leonardo, Leonardo.

"Leonardo," he snarled punching his hand through the bag, sand pooling around his feet. His breathing increasing as his hand slithered out of the lifeless bag. His brothers staring at him in slightly worried way.

"I think he's lost it," Mike said shaking his head to him,"He's been like this all morning."

"I know," Don said softly,"He actually got up without setting the alarm clock to sleep mode for once, whatever happened last night has made our brother one step closer to becoming a mad man."

"Donny, when it comes to that, I'm telling you now," Don was already shaking his head to whatever his brother was about to say,"I'm pushing you in his path and I'm going to run like I've never ran."

"Oh isn't that funny, because I don't think I've ever seen that," both their eyes shot to their older brother standing in front of them glaring,"Now unless you want me to snap already, I've got a job for you Donny."

Don gulped not wishing to erupt the wrath of his brother but at the same time not wanting to know what his brother wanted to do.

...

Leonardo sat in a simple meditative state in the dojo. He wondered vaguely if there was more to the warrior from last night, but then again, at one time he thought there was more to Hun. _They have a lot in common,_ he thought to himself with a slight laugh,_ their both out of their league and far too dense to realize such, oh speak of the devil. _

Hun strolled into the room looking quite pleased with himself,"Well if it isn't the master's son."

"Well if it isn't the master's pet ape," he said calmly his eyes once more trying to shut off his surroundings. He could hear Hun snarl but didn't mind, he wouldn't dare touch him.

"Watch it boy," Hun began to circle around him like a vulture ready to feast on its next meal,"You are treading a fine line talking to me like that."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked void of interest his voice remaining calm snapping Hun's final nerve.

"You will learn respect for those higher ranked then you," he snapped grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt.

Leonardo swept the fingers vice grip away from him with a flick of his hand then stood up from his position on the ground,"Who's going to teach me? You? It would be wise for you to take your monkey business else where."

Hun snarled watching the boy stroll from the room, his arogant superiority in each step, then smirked,"I believe I will take it upon myself to teach you manors."

...

"Just do it!" Raph snapped at Don who shook his head and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you possibly know how many Leonardos there are in New York?" he snapped continuing to work on what he was working on before, his brother stood in the same spot glaring at him.

"I told you, it shouldn't be that hard, he's Asian! How many Asian families name there kid Leonardo? He's also apart of the foot! Meaning-"

"This is insane," Don finished not taking his eyes off the machine he was working on,"If you get me a last name, maybe I'll care, but just because you get beat up doesn't mean its the end of the world you should just be happy he didn't kill you."

"He called me a monkey and your not going to do anything about it?" Raph snapped at him.

Don just shook his head,"Didn't sensei ever teach you to control your anger problems?"

"Didn't he tell you I was the leader?" Raph snapped back, Don sighing softly to that. From what he had overheard this morning, that statement may not ever comply with the arguments again. His sensei and brother were talking about Raph leading and he didn't seem to want the job, so his sensei finally came to a half way point with his son, he would try for another month to be leader and if it still didn't work out, he would consider which of the sons could take his place. Don wasn't about to bring that up though, he wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility. So he went back to work on his machine while his brother told him all about how he wanted to kill this boy but gave Don no understanding to what happened to make him want to even murder this boy, Leonardo.

Raph snarled at Don who ignored him,"By the way, what happened last night? Why did this Leonardo want you so badly?"

Raph wasn't listening to his brother his head was tilted to the side looking at the magazine on the desk. On the front cover was a man around thirty with slicked back black hair and deep lifeless brown eyes. His hand was on the head of a fifteen year old boy with no emotion on his face. The title read: 'Billionaire Saki Oruku lends the city a hand.' Then in smaller print it read Saki and his son Leonardo.

"Donny, that's him," Raph gasped pointing at the fifteen year old. Don tilting his head to him in disbelief.

"I don't think so, Raph," he said softly now truly wondering if his brother was mad,"That's the richest man in New York's son, why would he want anything to do with you?"

"He didn't! His master did," Raph snapped back at him looking closer at the boy,"He more wanted to kill me."

"I believe that," Don grumbled then added more loudly when his brother glared at him,"But why would he want anything to do with the foot? His father is in more charity events then I can count, that would ruin his father's image."

"Not if his daddy's the leader," Raph countered. Don was just shaking his head to that wondering when the last time his brother had a rational thought.

"What proof do you have?" Don snapped but shut his mouth to the parchment his brother held in his hand.

"How much you wanna bet this hand writing matches perfectly with any thing Oroku Saki has written?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 3 **_

_His hands softly pushed against the paper sliding doors, his right ear completely shoved against it trying to hear what his father was telling his sister Karai. Nervously he chewed on his lip as he heard his father begin telling his sister that he was proud of her for finally being eligible to join the foot clan and his eyes shut softly as he told her of her first assignment, to eliminate a man foolish enough to cross their proud clan. His heart had never beat this fast before, if his sister failed, he could not bear it. _

_A strong hand then effortlessly knocked him away from the door slamming the poor four year old hard into the floor making him softly groan in pain. His eyes travelled up to meet the smirking eyes of Hun. _

_"Little boys should learn their place and not be where only grown ups belong," he mocked making the child glare at him,"Don't think that because your the master's son means anything for your well being and most defiantly in the case of that sister of yours, if you ask me I don't think she'll survive the night." _

_The boy glared at him as he walked into the room, his sister walking out and looking to the boy on the floor in a concerned fashion. _

_"Leonardo-chan, what are you doing up?" softly she picked the boy up and headed to their bedroom. _

_She sat him on the bed stroking his hair and pulling the blankets on him,"I will be fine, little brother, I will be fine." _

_"Are you sure?" he asked softly looking into her smiling face. _

_"Of course I will, you couldn't survive without me," she said softly kissing him on the forehead as she got up and walked to the door. _

_"Promise?" he whispered snuggling against the blanket. _

_"I promise," she whispered softly switching the light off as she walked out the door. _

_... _

_Blood poured out of his wounded shoulder, his sister held the blade. Swiftly he threw the blade out of him, ignoring the pain as their blades clashed together both their eyes locked no emotions showing from them. He round kicked her knocking her to the ground his foot locking with her throat. _

_"Finish her now Leonardo," his master snapped from behind him,"Hurry before she reclaims the upper hand!" _

_Their eyes met and the panic rushed though her eyes , she begged him not to do it, not to obey an order. Without thinking twice, he sliced through her neck flinging her head across the room. _

...

Leonardo's eyes snapped open his body flinging forward knocking the silk red blanket off him, sweat rolling down his face. The phone began ringing beside him, pulling himself together he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked softly yawning.

_"Still in bed at this hour, little brother?" his sister questioned from the other end of the phone making him roll his eyes,"You have school today! You should have been up twenty minutes ago!"_

He rolled his eyes softly he hated it when his sister teased him like that,"What is it Karai?"

_"Have you forgotten already?" she said softly,"Today is the day! You are no longer a lone foot soldier, today you become an elite! It is the day you have been training for your entire life and you forget! So unlike you Leonardo..." _

Leonardo sighed under his breath he couldn't believe he forgot,"Are you going to be at the ceremony tomorrow night?"

_"It's my job to be there little brother," he could almost see her broadened grin and it made him sigh she treated him like a child,"I must go though, some insolent soldier just failed such a simple mission!" _

As the phone line went blank, he couldn't help but smile, his sister was always there to tell him his dreams weren't real, even when she wasn't there.

...

"Wow, you really know how to pick your enemies, don't you Raph?" Don asked in utter amazement looking at the computer screen.

"He's smart, gets A's in every class, knows over 6 languages and is very cultural and well defined by the looks of him," Don smirked,"Your polar opposites, your an idiot, barely know English and aren't in the least cultural and well defined. And not to mention he's got money we could never dream of. Tell me Raph are you just hiting on him to get his money?"

Raph smacked him on the back of the head at that,"I'm collecting data! Not reenacting sleeping with the enemy. What can I use against him? What are his deepest darkest secrets? His weaknesses? What can I use against him?" his voice steadily increasing with each line.

Don didn't know what to say at that he would be lying if he said anything his brother wanted him to say,"Raph, you can't use anything against him, he's perfect!"

Raph snarled under his breath pushing his brother out of the way looking at the screen himself. On the page it showed various pictures of the boy, not one of them was he smiling, but still perfection shined in each image. He was regional Kendo and martial arts champion for the last three years. It was like saying in bold letters that he was more cultural then most people who saw any of the various pictures of him. Raph snarled he had nothing to use against him.

"He is pretty," Don mocked laughing slightly,"Maybe you were only mad at him because he rejected you, pretty, smart, rich...even you can't say that's not perfect!"

Raph wouldn't admit he was right or wrong on that one,"I'm not trying to screw him! I'm trying to kill him! Is that so hard to understand!"

"Who's Raph trying to screw now?" Mike laughed peaking his head into the room to see what all the noise was.

"You guys are dimwits!" Raph barked stomping out of the room, leaving his snickering younger brothers in the room. He couldn't believe he was related to them!

...

Leonardo softly tapped his pen against his desk only slightly listening to his teacher who was teaching history of his home country. He never cared much for American history, it always seemed to contradict everything Americans stood for. He sighed softly staring out the window, shutting his eyes softly. Today he would be an elite, it was finally the day he could shove it in Hun's face that he out ranked him. He smiled softly to the thought. His eyes caught something outside leaning against a tree smirking at him, that made him blink twice, it couldn't be, it must just be him.

"Leonardo!" his head snapped toward the teacher who was glaring at him,"For an A plus student, sometimes I wonder when you stare off like your doing now!"

The class looked at him making him simply he averted his eyes and he said softly,"May I use the restroom?"

...

His mind was whirling as he stepped out of the building, he wasn't that crazy that he saw things. He stepped onto the elegant foot ball field where as expected no one was there. It wasn't exactly a public school where all the PE classes were on the foot ball fields, this was one of the most prestige schools in New York, it put most colleges to shame with its size. It was three stories high and had many smaller buildings surrounding it for the many extra curricular classes, no expenses were left out for the school his father had funded himself.

Just as he also expected the thing he wanted to convince himself was a figment of his imagination was leaning against one of the bleachers nonchalantly smirking at him. He rolled his eyes to the green turtle in the trench coat and hat.

"You know the Internet can tell you allot," he said softly,"Your history, your family, your address, your school, your schedule. You just have to look in the right places, but still I didn't get any answers I wanted, so I thought I would try the first hand source."

Leonardo just rolled his eyes pushing his hair behind his ear,"You truly are a foolish baboon to think that you could get anything out of me."

Raph snarled pulling out his sais, but Leonardo kicked them out of his hand before Raph could even begin what he had came there to do,"I don't have time for this right now, if you want a rematch do as the invitation says, meet with my master one week as it says and I promise I will be there when you stubbornly decline his offer."

Raph glared at him stepping in front of him as he began to leave,"I don't give a shit about your master, I want nothing more then to spill your brains across the pavement."

"The pleasure will be yours if you miraculously become better then me within the week."

With that said Leonardo began to walk off knocking Raph out of his way and onto the ground. Raph wouldn't have any of that though, he came here for answers and to prove he was better then him. Swiftly he shot from the ground sai in hand and jumped at the warrior with his back turned to him. Without flinching Leonardo side stepped slightly over grabbing Raph by the arm, twisting it behind his back.

"You think a baboon like you could possibly be able to attack me from behind?" he hissed into his ear making a moan of pain escape his lips as the boy squeezed tighter onto the forearm making a sickening crunching noise fill the air,"Do not cross me monkey boy, you will regret it."

With that he released Raph's arm, letting him crumple to the ground like disguarded paper gasping holding onto his injured arm. Then Leonardo smirked shaking his head at the warrior before him.

"Remember, one week, you should train if you plan on letting my master down," with that the boy turned his back on Raph, who couldn't believe he had lost twice in a row to some pampered rich kid.

...

A/N: before I continue, I want to ask you how do you want Raph and Leo's relationship to be later on. Do you want it to be like a friend/rival relationship like Karia and Leo had in the 2003 series? Or do you guys want more of a yaoi thing to happen later on? Or do you want them to just stay hated enemies? Because I'm cool either way and I've made all the situations work out in my mind, but I want to know what you the reader wants. So just leave a review and tell me what you would like more. I'm sorry for new readers but I have already made my descion in the matter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 4 **_

"You really are dumb aren't you?" Don snapped popping the bone back into place with a slight cringe from his brother,"He kicked your ass once and you challenge him again?"

Raph ignored him, his mind off, trying for once to think out a plan of action. It usually wasn't his style he was the one who jumped into action, but this time that plan of action wouldn't work this time around.

"Donny, did you prove that Oroku Saki's hand writing was on that paper?" Don didn't answer just continued to wrap the wound tightly to hold the bone into place. At that their father's eyes were locked on his sons from across the room, his mind out of the meditative trance.

"Why are you talking of Oruku Saki?" he questioned his eyes locked on Raphael,"What has happened?"

They had never heard this much worry in their father's voice, even Mike stopped playing his video game to pay perfect attention to his father.

"Nothing much happened," Raph said softly finding the words in his head to not make matters worse,"I just ran into his son, who didn't do anything I swear! He just gave me an invitation to meet his master, who is leader of the foot, but I have a feeling his father is the leader of the foot..." but before he could go on his father sighed softly.

"You couldn't have been more right my son," Don's mouth was completely open at that, his hot headed older brother was right about something that still sounded so crazy in his head.

...

"Leonardo-san!" girls giggled as he walked out into the hall. He gave them a soft smile which was met with nervous gasping and blood red faces. Some boys in the hall pouted and grumbled what sounded like,"How does he get all the girls?"

In the public's eye, he was an average perfect student. But behind that mask was a true warrior, and Leonardo always wondered if his number one fans saw that side if they would finally stop disgracing themselves by cowering under him like he was a god, he smirked to himself at the thought, they probably would just plain up cower before him. He walked out of the building, he couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye some one watching him intently, his head tilted slightly as his eyes turned to get a better look at the man he was gone. His eyes began scanning the area but he saw nothing still.

"Leonardo-kun!" Karai exclaimed from somewhere behind him, but he continued to search for the man who had been watching him with no avail.

"Leonardo!" she said again her hand on his shoulder head tilted,"What are you looking for?"

Softly he shook his head brown eyes meeting his sister's green ones,"Nothing, nothing at all."

As the two siblings walked off talking softly to each other, a man with long blue hair pulled tightly into a pony tail wearing a long black swaying jacket, a plain black tee shirt and tight pants watched them perched ontop of a convient store shrouded in the shadows by the sign of the store. He raised his wrist up softly a hologram shooting from his watch showing people without emotion staring at him.

"Were you seen?" one asked staring at him.

"No," he replied quietly looking off at the siblings getting into a limousine the older of the two pulling out a phone and answering it swiftly,"But the younger boy is sharp, he knows someone was following him."

"You must not be seen, you must carry out your mission without being noticed," another said sternly but still without emotion.

"What about the turtle?" he asked softly,"He could be a worthy alley."

Without thinking it completely through another replied,"If you must you may ask him, but the mission at hand is very crucial."

...

As Splinter ended his tell of how the shredder or Oroku Saki, had murdered his master Yoshi and his wife in cold blood and how he had left a mark on Hun's face before he had to flee to the sewer none of the brothers had anything to say, all Don's logics couldn't explain this one to the least bit.

"I didn't tell you about this because I didn't wish for you to seek revenge, but now since he has taken interest in you Raphael, I thought you should know his true self," their sensei said softly his eyes still locked on his oldest,"This son of his is probably not much better, so you should use wiser judgment in him next time you cross paths, he will not show you mercy."

Raph understood what his master meant by that, the boy's eyes showed it all, they had no life in them he lived for his master, he killed for his master and he would die for his master, everything else he did just kept his master's reputation up. He almost felt bad for the kid, but he would never voice that aloud, he was going to kill him not only for his prides sake now, but for his family's.

"What do we do then sensei?" he asked softly his master smiling softly to him as he said so.

"You tell me, my son," the old rat said softly staring at his son who snarled lowly feeling every one in the room's eyes locked upon him like he would just start spilling out a plan that was fool proof.

"I say we call his bluff," he said softly with a smirk on his face,"I'll meet with him in a week and I'll personally dispose of this threat."

His master couldn't help but let out a worried sigh to his son's rash thinking. He hoped his son knew what he was doing and by the looks on his younger sons faces, he knew they felt the same way about this decision.

...

Leonardo sat bowed before his master who eyes were intently on him. He could also feel Hun's glare of displeasure that the one he hated most of all was about to out rank him and would some day be dealing orders to him. Softly he sat up eye level with his master as he commanded him to.

"Leonardo, I can not express my pride in this day," his master stated but one who looked into his eyes would only see the lifeless stare,"Today you finally become one of my elites, no longer a foot soldier. Any father would be proud to know his own son could kill god with his blade if his master wished him to."

Leonardo somehow managed to hold down a smile to the shocked look upon Hun's face. The kid he wanted to see dead, their master believed could destroy the gods if he wished to, it was unbearable.

"As in tradition," he began standing softly his back turned to Leonardo now but the strict stare still lingered on him,"You must prove yourself to your master."

Leonardo softly bowed his head to his master, he would do anything to prove himself. He rose at the flick of his master's head and walked behind staying far enough back not to be hovering behind him and close enough to see wrinkles perfectly on the back of his shirt. His mind stayed two steps ahead of his master, he knew every tradition the foot clan had to offer and honored each of them. To move to elite level you must be a master at the art, which he was and you must be fifteen or older. His mind stopped reeling for a few seconds as they stepped into the elevator and his master pressed a button. Today was his fifteenth birthday, but that was just a criteria to him, his mind was on the biggest part of the task, he had to successfully kill on his master's behalf to prove his skill and strength, he just hoped his nightmare wasn't a foresight into the future.

As the elevator made a stop, he took a deep breath walking behind his master into the room. He knew it, he remembered it from when Karai had become an elite seven years ago and knew well that he could die here as her opponent had. The room was where all inside challenges of the foot where settled and where the loser of dispute or the weaker of the challenger (In a case like Leonardo's) died. It was like a dungeon, weapons scattered across the wall for each opponent to use for their own will, the stone floor still had blood stains in it from each match maybe as a reminder to the challengers that their lives were on the line. A stretched out alter with mats on it for the higher ranking overseers to watch the outcome located on the far end of the room, hanging above it on the wall was the flag with the foot insignia upon it.

His heart lerched softly seeing his sister sitting upon one of the mats in her foot gear, but immediatly calmed himself as his father sat next to her and an elite he recongonized as his personal body guard entered the room and bowed softly to his master his back turned to Leonardo who stood still where he was, even as the guard turned to Leonardo he only moved on instict when the man bowed to him.

His eyes met Karai's enthusiastic ones as their father gave them a curt nod to begin.

His opponent was quicker then the boy anticipated, before he could take his eyes off his fathers nod an ax was already plunging down onto his head. His feet on instinct now were already spinning away from the attack. His adrenaline was blasting as his feet tried to stay into beat with the skilled warrior years ahead of him in his own art. He flipped over him narrowly missing being decapitated by the axes blow, spinning slightly his leg shot forward slamming into his opponent's neck knocking him to the ground. As he landed upon the ground steadily his eyes shifted every such way when he saw his foe was no longer in front of him.

In the corner of his eye he caught him, skidding his body back as the warrior slashed the weapon at him in an almost unreadable fashion. Leonardo had never fought someone this powerful before, he usually caught their weak point by now. Even Karai didn't have to fight any one this strong, at eight years old he was able to read her opponent from the side lines quite easily, it was as if his father wanted to kill him off here.

With one swift roll of his foot the warrior knocked Leonardo off balance crashing into the floor. His weapon shimmered softly above his head before swooping down on the boy.

Karai snapped her eyes shut fearing the worst as she watched the weapon swoop down upon her fallen brother. What was her father thinking? He was no ordinary elite as she had faced when she turned fifteen, this was one of his personal guards! In strength, they were only lower then her father, was he trying to kill his only son? Fear was encasing itself around her as she opened her eyes after the brief seconds of them being closed, and relief escaped though a sigh as she saw her brother's arms above him in an X shape holding the weapon away from him.

Blood seeping from the back of his left arm as pushed the weapon away from him.

His leg then shot forth hitting the elite's torso knocking him away from him enough so he could jump to his feet once more dislodging the ax from his arm with a slight wince of pain. His leg shot aiming toward his opponent's side only to be grabbed by him. The fingers grasped tightly into his flesh making the boy wince slightly, the warriors body spun to the side slightly before launching Leonardo into the side wall with a loud thud a few weapons raining from the wall on top of the fallen warrior.

Karai's hand slapped over her mouth as she saw blood roll down his lips, the other standing tall without a scratch. Her eyes met her father's form on the side of her, when the warrior looked to him he nodded slightly no emotion showing in his eyes for his son.

"Father!" she snapped as the ax once more nearly fell upon her brother her words fell upon deaf ears, tears threatening to fall as the lump was already setting itself in her throat from panic. As her eyes averted once more a clanking sounded around the room filling her mind with ease.

Leonardo had two katanas raised above his head, his arms shaked slightly but his mind was focused. The brief second his opponent had looked to his father was all the time he needed to pull himself together, he wasn't going to die here. That thought was the only thing driving his body as he pushed his foe away with a slam from his blades. He spit blood onto the floor, the ax clashing with one of his swords his other slamming into the hilt of the ax dicing into three of the fingers that fell to the floor a layering of blood dousing over them. His hand then lost grip of the ax as Leonardo's foot knocked it out of the way.

Karai's breathing was back in order as she watched her brother get the upper hand, her father unmoved as ever watching the fight closely.

The elite picked a sword off the ground and began moving to the rhythm of Leonardo's sword and steps, their eyes locked neither backing down. The boy's movements were excellently timed and swift, but dizzy and slightly unbalanced at the same time. Taking this to his advantage. With a swift blow, he knocked the katanas out of the boy's sweaty palms.

As his sword slashed the final blow, Leonardo instantly acted flipping over the man and before the man expected anything he pulled a sai from his belt, that he had slid there the few seconds he was upon the ground surrounded by various weapons, and plunged into the man's back.

Leonardo skidded to the ground his fingers slidding across to keep himself balaced as he watched the man splash blood from his mouth. Their eyes locked once more as the man refused to go down, if he was going to die he was taking the boy with him. His hand grasped the blade slashing through where the boy's head had been seconds before.

Leonardo side stepped quickly evading the beheading swiftly he snatched the fallen ax off the ground close by him, then jumping slightly he slashed it through the man's throat hitting a main artery but getting jammed in there unable to shake loose or slice cleanly through.

The sword clanked to the ground, the man's hand on his throat as he too toppled to the ground blood pooling around him seeping into Leonardo's shoes. Shaking slightly, he smiled, his sister throwing her arms around him making his body quake to the pressure.

His father lightly hit his shoulder and said softly,"Well done, child."

Before disappearing from his line of sight, Karai refusing to let go. She was shaking as well, softly he put his hand on her back.

"Are you crying?" he whispered her green tear filled eyes coming into view.

"Tears of joy, little brother, tears of joy," she was smiling now,"Come, let's clean those wounds."

Karai practically dragged her younger brother as they walked out the door. A video camera pointed towards them.

...

"Whoa! Did you see that?" a younger scientist acclaimed to Baxter Stockman taking his eyes off the screen before them,"It's like watching a cut scene from No More Heroes! That boy is amazing!"

Baxter Stockman scoffed to that remark,"No what is amazing is that my enhanced serum coursing through the bumbling baboon didn't help him win to a punk like Leonardo..."

"Serum?" the other scientist asked softly making Stockman smirk.

"Didn't you know already?" the other shook his head softly,"All the personal guards, not Hun, but he's already as big as a train why would he need more strength?"

When the other just tilted his head to his joke Stockman sighed and continued,"Well it enhances their strength ten fold, their speed becomes unmatched, even their senses are heightened and it makes them true machines in battle for they never get tired and they never feel pain, the only flaw is their still human..."

"If their so damn good, why would he want to use him against his own son?" the younger scientist questioned confusedly.

Stockman simply gave him an evil grin to the question,"Simple, he wanted to see if his son was truly worthy and not useless to him."

...

How was it? Did any one expected that? Or did you think I was just going to let pour Raph get beat up again? lol. Sorry Raph, I promise I'll let you get back at Leo somehow, sorry fan girls, not in a sexual way. lol.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 5 **_

Karai stepped out of her brother's room as soon as he fell asleep. Her mind reeling as she marched to her destination. She stepped into the dojo, slamming the door shut behind her to alert everyone to stay out.

"Father," she snarled looking at him sitting on the floor meditating, his eyes airily meeting his daughter's,"What were you thinking? Leonardo is still a child, you shouldn't have set him up against your personal guards, you should have used an elite! Are you trying to murder your own son?"

Without saying anything her father stood up, the back of his hand slamming into her face making her hit the floor hard.

"Leonardo needs to learn what true warriors are if he wishes to serve me," her father snapped, ''And you need to learn your place to speak, Karai!"

Karai watched him walk out of the room, leaving her sighing she should of known her anger would get her into nothing but trouble. But she couldn't help it, Leonardo meant so much to her he was practically her son, she didn't like to see him get hurt.

...

Raph snarled pushing himself harder through the katas, it had been awhile since he felt so determined to take some one down, but it was different then last time, he wanted to kill this boy.

He pushed himself harder as images of him walking into the lair his brothers dead on the ground his master's head gone, the boy in the center of the room smiling. Their eyes meet, the smile broadens his sword slashes before he can react shoving through his chest, blood leaking from his mouth the boy scoffing whispering 'tisk tisk'. His knees crash to the floor blood pooling down leaking into the proud Leonardo's shoes.

'You should not have betrayed my master,' he says airily the smile fading as he shakes his head, 'I can't help but pity you, baboon...'

With that all goes black and he is back in the dojo his breathing hard. Even in his fantasies that he is supposed to be victor the boy is. He snarls louder pushing himself harder ignoring the pain from his arm. He would not let that happen, the boy's head is his not the other way around.

..

Leonardo yawned lightly raising himself from the bed his sister sleeping soundly on the opposite side of him. He shook his head, some things never changed, the only place his sister ever slept was on the other side of him never once when they were young did they have their own beds. Silently he slid off the side of the bed, stretching as he headed for the door, stopping for a few seconds to make certain he was the only one up then continued on his way.

His joints creeked and moaned gently as he walked but he didn't mind, he was sick of staying in bed already.

...

Raph's fist locked with the head of some unfortunate PD, blood splashing from his newly broken nose as hit the ground Raph's foot locking with another's ribs, smirking as he slammed into the wall. His friend Casey shaking his head thanking fate that he hadn't ended up a street thug.

"Damn, I thought you had anger problems before," he smirked watching Raph slam two punks heads together then jump kicking another to the ground,"What's up with you tonight? You haven't let me have any fun..."

"It's this damn fucking foot lackey!" he snarled watching the other PDs running off and not caring,"I haven't gotten the little bitch out of my head yet..."

Raph rolled his eyes and braced himself when he saw Casey put his hand under his chin in deep thought of the situation and then said in a matter of fact way,"I believe your in love my friend, love is a tricky thing, a lone ninja turtle and a most likely better then you smoken hot foot ninja. It's pure poetry."

Raph had to subdue his urge to beat the life out of Casey but instead took his anger out on the wall leaving a crater in it as he pulled it out of the wall and his eyes glaring at Casey (who sensing danger backed up).

"Why the hell do you idiots keep thinking I'm trying to screw this guy? How could I possibly get a hard on for a cocky, self absorbed, arrogant punk like Leonardo Oroku!" each syllable his voice steadily increased and with each word his fist hit the wall harder,"And why does every one assume he's better then me? Can't someone think I'm too good for him?"

"The billinare's son?" Casey said shaking his head ignoring his last out burst, Raph's eyes fully locked on him he didn't expect someone who only really watches Jerry Springer to know of him.

"You know him?" Raph questioned raising his eye brow, Casey rolling his eyes.

"Of course I know him, well not personally but every one has to know rich people, I mean how dense do you have to be not to know someone who has that much money?"

Raph sighed leaning against the wall. How did April like this guy? He was so dumb he made Mike look smart, but while he was on this subject, why did he like this guy so much?

"Come on Raph, let's not worry about some pretty rich kid, let's go have some fun, how bout it?" he smiled sliding on his mask his baseball bat rested on top of his arm.

Raph sighed tightening his grip on his sais, maybe the reason he the reason he hung out with this guy was another of life's mysteries.

...

"-don't start that again-"

"-every single night I come here-"

"-I need a smoke-"

All the voices in the bar blended together nicely in Leonardo's mind, but he wasn't here the same reason they were here. They were here because they had no control in their worthless lives and needed to unwind. He was here to find a challenge. It was true that anyone he found here would be unhonorable but that was the beauty of it, he could kill them and no one would notice a difference. He ran into this habit of waiting in bars for a worthy opponent a while back when he no longer found worthy challenges from the missions his master sent him on and he needed a way to celebrate himself becoming an elite, a worthy opponent was the perfect way. The battle field was the only place he felt at ease, it was easily explained why he would come here for that reason.

''-fifty bucks I could defeat you, I learned Karate from the best-"

He was too easy to reveal he knew how to fight, so he was a beginner, a master never brags unless he is in the face of battle against some one unworthy to be his opponent.

''-Six monthes in the Purple Dragons and you already think ya better then us-"

He rolled his eyes, Purple Dragons were not only unhonorable, but they were nothing without their guns. Besides, one thing he learned they only joined the Purple Dragons if they were sex or drug addicts. It was no mystery that they were the ones smuggling the drugs in New York and they were the ones running the local sex shops. It all equalled up to cowards who wanted power, he wanted a fight, he wasn't blood thirsty.

"-Yeah, I was the one who started that prision break, you should be kissing my ass-"

Maybe, if he couldn't find better. One thing he had to love about criminals who just got out of prisons their fights were interesting.

"-I need you to get me out of here tonight, I committed murder-"

_Yeah, so has every one here, why are you the only one worried about it?_ he thought shaking his head.

"-I killed him without even breaking a sweat, but I did stain my blade."

That was all he needed to hear to get interested. Blade was not as common of a word as you would think in a dirty bar full of criminals. Most liked to brag they murdered with their bare hands, their was only two options who this person was, he was either apart of the foot or one of their main rivals. He had taken down nearly all of the ninja clans in New York and the rest were in Japan, so that only left the Crimson Steal. They started up a few months ago and were at truce with the foot but that didn't stop him from picking fights with them, him and his father knew perfectly well they were doing things behind their backs anyway, so why not pick a few off in fair battles to see who has the best warriors?

"-Humph. You are such a show off. Killing isn't something to brag about, its just a criteria."

Bingo. He knew who he was going to be challenging. Only an expert at the art no longer cared about killing, it was just something they did.

His eyes scanned over to an older man with slender muscles and two many scars to count on his tan skin. He smirked, it was almost sad when he had to go looking for a challenge. Their eyes locked as he sat in the stool next to him and didn't take the other long to realize he was a challenger.

"Let me guess, foot clan?" he whispered smoke fluttering from his mouth as he exhaled, flicking the cigarette out into the ash tray. Leonardo said nothing just smiled, his eyes moving to the sword pressed against his hip.

"Just by the way you move boy, I can tell your from that damned clan, your too civilized to be apart of the Purple Dragons, its been too long since the last time I got to fight an actually skilled warrior," he whispered lighting up another smoke.

"Crimson Steal?" Leonardo questioned aloud getting a scoff from the warrior's friend.

"You wish don't you boy?" he laughed the older man not paying much attention to him,"My master and I are assassins who specialize in taking down ninja clans."

Leonardo scoffed at that, he'd heard of people like this. They were as crazy as the turtle his master wanted, and he had a feeling people like them were the reason he was so interested. They were nick named assassins, but they were truly dishonored warriors who's clans had been taken down by another and wanted revenge against the other clans. But, being in New York, they only truly had street gangs to fight, so it was no surprise that some turned into modern bounty hunters and assassins to keep the taste of battle.

In all truth, no matter how history put it, the samurai way never died, it just evolved to keep up with the modern society. He scoffed, wondering what historians would say if they saw any of these modern clans and how they adapted to the new ways. The ninja were samurai that lurked in darkness to not be avoided and the ronin were the ninja who didn't have a clan to return to seeking their revenge in silence.

"You seek revenge, right? Meet me in the back alley," Leonardo said softly walking out the door, his thoughts turned to his sister, she would kill him if she found out that he had sneaken out to pick fights after gaining injuries in his last battle. She would tie him to the bed, he laughed to the thought, knowing it was no empty threat.

...

The sound of sword clashing together made Raph uneasy, his eyes met Casey's both understanding better then to get in the middle of a gang dispute but also knowing they couldn't let it get too bloody.

Both crept silently to the edge of the roof top staring down at the scene the half moon's light laid before them.

...

Leonardo scoffed as his sword dug into the student's flesh making his eyes widen and his blood slosh out of his mouth. Before he saw his arm move the blade was drawn from the flesh and cleanly cutting off his head. The master shooting him an ever growing smile his feet splashing in the blood of his former student, his sword drawn by the boy.

His grip tightened around the sword watching intently, the master simply scoffed staring deeply into his eyes.

"I will not let a foot solder take pride in taking this one's life," his sword flashed the blade sliding across his neck taking the head off, blood raining on Leonardo as he watched the body hit the ground.

Raph and Casey were left in a state of shock as they got a clear view of the boy's face.

...

Leonardo's eyes opened in shock, he hadn't expected that, in fact he never thought that was possible. He could hear a faint gasp behind him and he knew he shouldn't stick around much longer. His hand shot into his pocket extracting a small orb, then in a flash he crashed it upon the ground an explosion of smoke gathering around him.

...

Fingers were slithering across Casey's forearm before he could get his head to stop reeling, the richest kid in town was a street punk. It was mind boggling, but Raph wasn't going to let him think this out. He was already running after the faint trail of blood that got stuck on the boy's shoe, personally Casey had no clue what he was going to do, but he trusted Raph enough not to protest his insanity.

The trail only led so far along and with no trace of Leonardo. The moon glistened over head making shivers run down Casey's chest, in the movies the psycho killer always struck in moments such as this.

"Raph, lets go, there's nothing here, besides the kid won't let you live the night if you confront him," he said his fingers inching towards his friend's shoulder only to be punched away.

"You go," he said simply,"I want to know what the hell that was about."

Casey just shook his head caught between going back home to his girlfriend and staying with his best friend. Like it always was though the choice was made. Sighing he lowered his hockey mask wondering if they knew what they were doing.

...

Hearing the foot steps side away, Leonardo stepped from out of the shadows behind the chimney. Eyes scanning the place once more he headed back home, one fight was good enough for a night. He wouldn't worry his sister by being out too late, just because he was younger didn't mean he couldn't look out for her even if his way of it was just keeping her piece of mind.

...

"You are enemy of the foot as well?" a voice of man said nearly giving Raph a heart attack as he stepped from the shadows from the corner of his eye he could see Casey preparing for battle as well.

"What's it to ya?" he snapped making the shadowed figure tilt his head.

"I am one who is making certain before asking of your assistance," he said no emotion present in his voice making Casey take a deep breath to calm his nerves, he didn't like the sound of this.

"For what?" Raph said keeping his own emotions down.

"I will not say much until I know you are not on their side," he continued stepping from the shadows revealing a middle aged man who was well built and looked like someone you would see in the matrix, " You must decline Oruku Saki's offer."

Raph stared at him watching his every move as he began to walk off his eyes never leaving his own,"I will find you again, I hope when I do, I don't have to eliminate you for joining with them."

Raph blinked for just a second but when his eyes flashed open once more, the man was gone.

Casey stood beside him shaking his head,"Tonight keeps getting stranger and stranger."

Raph didn't need to answer to know that was the truth.

...

I didn't really expect to write the scene in the bar where he picks the fight with the assassins, but after listening to Journey's Don't stop believing and hearing the line 'I seen her in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume' It all just came together. I just really really hope it fit with the rest of the story, because I really liked that scene. But if it doesn't can you let me know? I'll go back in and re edit. But anyway, Just drop a review. I like hearing from those who read my story, I'm not a complete loner. Also, after much thought, I descided to take out the Kabuki thing, it was never that important any way and after Mondhexe's review, it made me think deeper about it and it really didn't make sense, so sorry to all who liked him in a dress.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 6 **_

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, or at least for me it feels like a long time since I updated, but I wanted to finish Lost before I got back to work on this story. So yeah. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.

_**...**_

Soundlessly he slid back into the bed sighing with relief when he remembered his sister took sleeping pills to sleep. He wondered what was next for him, would his life end like that? Sliding the blade across your own neck to stay from being murdered? Or would his death be in the face of battle? He sighed looking out the window to the moon watching its light dance through the window, slowly his mind blocked everything else out falling asleep.

...

"Where have you been?" Don snapped as Raph wondered through the door stumbling alittle.

"Out," he slurred, but before he could finish Don's fist was already shooting across his face knocking his intoxicated brother to the floor.

"I'm tired of you stumbling in here drunk just cause you feel like it!" he snarled lowly trying not to wake the rest of the family,"I'm sick of watching the news every night waiting for your dumb ass body to be discovered because your too drunk to fight for yourself! I'm sick of watching our family fall apart, because your too dumb to know how to keep us together! Mike had a nightmare last night, do you happen to fathom what it was about?"

He shook his head staring into his younger brother's flaring eyes,"He dreamed you got murdered by the foot leader's son and I couldn't find the words to soothe him for I feel he's onto something! Especially with this plan of action you've come up with! Let's just take the foot leader's offer and kill him, it doesn't work like that! Don't you think?"

Don didn't give him time to answer, he was already marching up stairs before he was able to even let the words sink in. He wondered if April had jumped on Casey as well.

...

"Your nervous," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Leonardo's eyes met his sister's her head nodding back to the plane behind her.

"I am aware of the challenge ahead but I am not nervous," he stated, her head was shaking as she pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's alright to tell me anything," she whispered clinging to him tighter before turning away faintly calling over the roar of the engine,"If you wanted a challenge you could have gone a few rounds against me, little brother. I would have shown you a true fight, you just wouldn't of had the satisfaction of blood shed."

He sighed watching her leave again, how did she know everything about him. He wanted to call out that he didn't want her to leave but his pride fought against it and he simply turned away a foot soldier popping an umbrella over his head as the rain began to pour down.

...

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. It was the only sound filling the lair as Raph sat on the couch watching Mike finally stifle a yawn, heading up to his room. He sighed, it was wrong what he was about to do but he had no choice in the matter now. He had a challenge to get to and he wasn't about to miss his chance at it. He slid off the sofa listening for any sign of his family when the coast was clear he went to the door, opening it just as silently as he shut it.

...

Miyamoto Mushashi's blade, the blade his father bestowed to him for becoming an elite, glimmered in the light as he went through his usual katas, his breathing level. He smiled, he was prepared now to take down god as his father put it.

He had never been more at ease thinking of his mission ahead. His eyes softly scanned over to the clock and he sighed staring at it, he had a guest soon, how could he forget? In the depth of his mind he hoped the idiot would stay away from the invitation, he could almost see his blood glittering on his sword as he looked down. He sighed, maybe he was wrong and he was nothing but a coward. But still, he knew idiots and idiots always did as he expected them to do. He was never wrong in that category.

...

Thirteen foot soldiers circled around Raph, his eyes moving from one to the other. He was was out numbered sure but he knew he wasn't out matched.

Leonardo smirked watching him from the shadows, he did well against the weak minions, but just by the way his sai quivered he could tell his left arm was in pain still from their last encounter. Silently he slid from the shadows, making the turtle jump in surprise as he lowly applauded him.

"You are as a dumb as you look," he smirked walking around the ever tensing creature like a vulture,"You could of slipped into the shadows of the under ground to never show your face again and no one would care the least bit. But you have valiantly arrived to play the part of the hero, decline the offer and die a gallant death. What a story book ending."

"You know what your problem is?" Raph snapped Leonardo's eyes slithering towards him,"You talk too damn much."

The sai clanked with the already drawn blade, his pressure only making the boy slide back a few inches. The boy's foot slid like a snake in the grass into Raph's feet knocking off balance.

"Yours must be you are to weak minded for your tough guy facade," a snap filled the room the boy sighing in slight annoyance spinning upon his heel away from Raph, bowing to the silhouette ahead of him making Raph tilt his head in curiosity.

"Master," he said bowing deeper. He montioned his head for him to rise, as he stepped from the shadow revealing the boy's father and his emotionless face.

"Leave us," he ordered, the boy bowing his head with ease then leaving only once turning his back to Raph in a warning glance telling him not to say anything stupid. If Raph didn't know better he would think the boy cared.

...

"My name is Oruku Saki," he said beginning to circle Raph making him scoff under his breath, _It's like a familly habit, I bet the daughter is the worse out of them all at it. _

"I would like to apologize for my son, he is a grand warrior but is always too quick to rush into a fight," he paused his eyes locking onto Raph making him flinch ever so lightly,"Even when the fight is unnecessary."

Raph could almost feel where this was going, he had anticipated this speech since he had met the man on the roof the other night. He had just stepped into a gang war and both wanted him personally on their side, he would be honored if he didn't already know it was all senseless blood shed.

"I have been watching you for quite some time, you are very talanted the art of fighting, the style you and your brothers use I haven't seen in quite some time," the breathing hitched in the back of his throat, he wished now he had taken Don's advise or taken the hint from the boy and ran while he still could. Just by staring into the man's eyes he could tell he was no match.

"And what intrigues me the most is that with this style you hold that I know to be great, you were not able to land a hit on my student Leonardo," he paused his eyes hitting him making Raph take a deep breath,"But no matter, if you were to pledge an alliance with me I can show you how to truly unlock that skill."

Raph took a deep breath calming his nerves looking into the depths of his eyes,"I'm not interested and I never will be. You killed my master's master."

...

Leonardo's breathing was low as he pressed the side of his head against the door. Foot soldiers were behind him, they as well were curious to as what the master wanted with the creature.

"I would like to appologize for my son, he is a grand warrior but is always too quick to rush into a fight," he snarled under his breath to that, he was the one who told him to fight him, it wasn't like he personally wanted it. It was like listening through water he could only get bits in pieces of the conversation with the heavy breathing behind him and the distance away his father was.

"-not able to land a hit on my student Leonardo," he sighed, he hoped his father was complementing him, of course there was no way that angered monkey could land a hit on him.

"-You killed my master's master," the creature snapped, _oh then it is quite the story book tale then too bad it is a tragedy, young warrior comes for revenge and ends up with his head upon the ground and his blood painted across the master's blade. Beautiful end. _He smirked, but felt alittle regret at the demise of the creature.

His head moved closer to the door expecting to hear a battle unfolding itself from behind the wooden barrier but was met with complete silence. Confusion settled inside him at the discomforting silence, had it all ended with a mercy kill? He shook his head sighing no such luck his father had killed him in cold blood without honor. His eyes met the foot soldiers around him and he shook his head to their curious looks.

"I hear nothing further," he said keeping his voice low. Gently he rose from the floor but froze and backed away quickly as the door nod turned.

"Leonardo," his master said looking to him ignoring the foot soldiers around the room,"Take the turtle to the holding cell. If he will not join me, he brings his own demise and I plan to get rid of the rest of the clan before this gets out of hand."

"Of course, master," he said bowing his head only raising it when he heard his father's foot steps disappear then turned his head to the minions around him,"Would you mind taking the prisoner to the holding cell?"

"Of course master Leonardo," one said his head bowed deeply as the young master looked into the gaped door tilting his head to the creature on the ground.

...

"-it is unhonorable-"

A loud smack echoed across the room followed by the sound of someone smashing to the stone ground.

"-to hold your tongue-"

"-cold blood-"

The sound of someone hitting the stone wall filled Raph's head as he groggily began to come to, accompanied by the low gasp of another.

"-Master-"

"-obey my orders, Leonardo."

Foot steps clanked against the ground, disappearing out of range. Some one near him was gasping for breath, but soon their breathing faded out of sight as he slipped back into unconsciousness once more.

...

Raph awoke inside a cell, it was moderate size but it was unable to appreciate the size for he was bound to the wall his hands over his head. Soft hurried foot steps came from a near by corridor, his eyes narrowed as Leonardo came into view on the other side of the bars. Raph had to admit, he was certain that if he looked in a mirror he would look better then this boy. He had a large swollen bruise on his cheek, his eyes had bags under them and his facial expressions were filled with paranoia as his eyes shifted about the place quickly making certain almost looking like he was making cerrtain he was alone.

He shoved a key hastily into the lock eyes still moving around as he stepped into the cell. Then took a deep breath to calm his nerves before looking to Raph and to Raph's surprise he unlocked the shackles.

"Before you ask," he began,"I don't even know what I'm doing, this could possibly be the end of my life. But I guess a part of me is filled with curiosity to what we are and another part of me just wants my father to stick to honorable fights instead of killing you and your family in cold blood. Believe me you'll be thanking me for listening to those parts of me instead of listening to common sense and allowing my father to torture the information of where your family out of you and allow him to murder in cold blood."

"But why?" Raph snapped as Leo thrust his sais into his hands.

"I don't know, I just don't know," he said hastily giving Raph a push down the corridor,"Keep hidden to the shadows and take the back ways. I can't help you any further if you get caught."

Raph just stared at him, wondering if this was a dream, but the boy wasn't going to let him think it out. He was already pushing him to move faster.

"Thanks I guess," he said his head spinning and the boy gave him an awkward smile. He hurried down the corridor and up the stairs hoping he didn't get lost on his way out.

...

The reflection stared back at him as Leo ran his fingers across the surface of the glass. His fingers inched toward the pendant around his neck keeping up this look, holding his breath slightly he tugged it off. Staring into the face of the creature he truly was.

"Which would better to be in the public's eye?" he pondered out loud sliding the pendant back on,"The creature or the perfect puppet?"

Sighing he strolled across the room sitting on the window seal, his back pressed against the back of it his head nonchalantly against the glass watching the rain quicken its pace outside.

...

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 7**_

A/N: Ok, I'm back in school now so it might take longer for me to update but I will. Just give me time. But just as a treat, here are two chapters for the price of one. Enjoy.

...

"Where have you-" Don began as Raph walked through the door but stopped to the tired stare his brother shot him. He looked worriedly at him as he walked up the stairs slamming the door to his room.

He flopped onto the hamick his eyes fluttering shut, _I guess a part of me is filled with curiosity to what we are , _the boy's words flowed through his head like smoke consuming his thoughts.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he groaned after awhile turning over to his side slowly falling asleep,"We're nothing alike..."

Little did he know.

. . .

Laying awake in his bed, he watched the shadows flutter into formless shapes the moon hidden behind clouds draping him farther in darkness. His father wasn't going to be happy in the morning when he found his prey was gone, but right now he didn't care. it wasn't his job to watch him one of the many nameless minions would be blamed.

"The idiot better not show his face again, my curiosity won't be his savior next time he gets caught," he grumbled falling asleep.

. . .

"Raph, wake up!" Raph groaned pulling the covers over his head farther. His brothers could really drive him crazy if they wanted to,"Raph! Raph! Uhhh! You are so-I can't even find a word! Listen I don't care where you where all day yesterday! Ok? I understand you were probably with Casey, but I found something that maybe you should see!"

His eyes snapped open to that, he was out for a whole day in a prison cell without even noticing? That explained the bags under the boys eyes, he was most likely up an entire night debating about the matter of letting him go. He groaned thinking about him again, what the hell was with this kid? One minute he wanted to watch him die the next he wanted nothing more then to help him out, and people said he had emotional problems!

"Raph!" Don called again, making him groan in annoyance opening the door to find his younger brother looking just as bad as he felt.

"What is it?" he groaned his eyes blinking rapidly as a picture was thrust into his face. He would usually have snarled, cursed even and tore the picture in half but what he saw only made him dumb struck to the letters on the building.

"TCRI?'' he whispered his brother nodding beside him to his brother's confusion,"Isn't that-?"

"That's right," Don said nodding a smile etched across his face,"It's the letters from the canister of ooze."

"How-"

"On my way home from April's last night I spotted the building I had to do a double take the second I saw it," he said taking the picture back,"I was pretty happy that I had a camera on me, I knew this was big the second I saw it."

Raph scoffed rolling his eyes to his younger brother,"Oh yeah, you can go to April's whenever you want but every one gets all pissy when I go to Casey's."

Don sighed shaking his head,"That's because Casey and you tend to cause problems! Like you probably were yesterday!"

Raph groaned, if he told the truth that would not only worry Don and it might give Splinter a heart attack. So he just let his brother win this round.

. . .

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. One. Two. Three. Four. The striking seconds of the giant clock on an office building behind him were the only things that filled his mind as he sat outside the building, his breathing level but his heart was pounding. His head tilted in complete confusion as he saw some one enter the illuminated room, his head was shaking disbelief to what he saw. Some lunatic was bashing anything around him, waving about a toaster. It didn't take long for the foot soldier to know he wasn't the only one planning on braking into the TCRI building this night, someone else awaited him as well. He groaned, he wasn't in the mood for any change of plans.

Too bad for him that was all this night held for him.

. . .

Keeping to the shadows, Leonardo slid through the hall his eyes scanning every which way. Every so often, after seconds of waiting for the close to be clear, he would slide in a stolen ID into the lock system of a room and snap pictures of every thing inside. It was easier then he would have expected sneaking in this place, all he had to do was go through an air vent on the roof while every one was preoccupied.

He sighed wondering if any one was here, he had heard a few in the break room he passed by but they may have had to go down into the loby to work as back up to the imbecile breaking things. His mind was searching for the answer of who else would possible want to sneak into this building. _Are they trying to steal technology as I am?_he pondered, not quite knowing why his father wanted their technology desighns but no where close to questioning. He never questioned the rivalry between the 'guardians' as his father called them and the foot, so why question this?

He needed to find their main computer, the one that held all the secrets they couldn't hack, but where would they hide it? The top levels was his only guess, the security center which they easily hacked was down stairs, so the important things should be higher in the levels.

At the sound of foot steps and the shouting of,"There is an intruder in the perimeters!"

. . .

Raph snarled wanting to straggle his brothers for getting him into this mess. This whole night had been not walk in the park far from it, with the help of April and Casey they were able to get past the security traps but they had lost contact with their human friends quite some time ago. If worry for their friends was bad enough, it was stacked ontop of fear for their lives. In one room they had seen people peal off their skin and pink squids crawl out.

Of course curiose Don had to make it none the easier on them, Mike and Raph were ready to leave after trying to be killed (or so he assumed with them shooting lasers off at them) and narrowly escaping them rushing into a room full of strange technology.

Don had to be the techno nerd he was and have to try to break through the security code of it (his reason of course being to find the source of why the ooze was made and why they were created, which at the time the brothers couldn't argue about). Of course setting off more alarms and again narrowly allowing them to escape.

They had been hiding out in this pitch black room for quite some time now, when Raph's heart lurched as the doors slid open but instead of being bombarded with lasers like expected, a shadowed figure soon joined them in the darkened room. He felt Mike hold his breath beside him and Don groan lightly on the other side both sensing the new presence.

"Who is there?" the new comer said to them,"Why have you broken in here?"

He would know that arrogant voice anywhere, it was the voice that had been floating around in his mind all day. It could only be Leonardo Saki.

"Leonardo..." Raph snarled.

"Ahh..if it isn't the foolish baboon..." the voice smirked bringing giggles out of Mike.

"He's got you right baboon..." he laughed getting a harsh smack from Don, who couldn't believe he had the time to laugh at a time like this!

"Honestly baboon, you need to learn common sense!" the boy growled,"Your going to end back up in my father's grasp if you don't learn to stay out of the foot's business..."

"What is he talking about?" Don snapped ignoring the pressence of the foot soldier glaring through the darkness at his brother.

Before he got a chance to answer the sound of a sai smacking into a draw sword filled the room. Followed by more clanks, followed by harsh growls from Raph that Don knew well he was frustrated. The doors soon opened once more illuminating the room with light, Don blocked his eyes slightly but once they opened once more he was filled with a sense of awe. A huge bit of machinery filled the room but even Don had no clue to what it was. His brother was in the center of it, he had tackled the boy to the ground somehow his sais inches away from his neck.

"Get away from that!" one of the guards acclaimed neither warrior paying much attention to them. Seeing the laser guns, Mike backed away a little crashing into a control pad behind him accidentally. A bright light soon filled the room, the guards yelling something from behind Don, Mike biting his lip pressing in another button trying to stop the machine.

It all happened in a split second, as soon as the light faded, Leonardo and Rapheal were gone.

. . .

I hope that was good enough. I don't really like this chapter, but I've already edited three times, this is as good as it got without it being too long or too boring. But I digress, I like the next chapter better.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 8 **_

...

Leonardo's eyes cracked open a low groan escaping him, he snarled pushing the still passed out turtle off him, raising himself from the ground to a Scifi like world. A flying car whizzed past him on the road ruffling up his hair, alien creatures pushing their way past to their destinations groaning foreign languages. His eyes widened as he took a deeper look into his surroundings buildings with strange symbols scribed into them where littered about the place, above him hundreds of flying aircrafts zoomed by filling him with awe.

"Uhhhhh..." the creature on the ground moaned coming to, a sigh escaping Leonardo, he knew nothing about the technology that had sent them here it was possible that he would need the buffoon to get back.

"Awake are we?" a cold voice mocked as Raph's mind settled back into the land of the living, he groaned it all coming back to him as he stared up to the foot soldier.

"What did you do?" he snarled jumping to his feet instantly grabbing his robe tightly, Leo shaking his head in disbelief pushing his fingers away from him with a swipe of his hand.

"I suggest that if you wish to survive and go back to our world in one piece you will do as I say and restrain yourself from touching me," he said coolly his eyes narrowed in an intimidating fashion, Raph snarling now.

"I'll do as I please, rich boy," he snapped the fire rising in the boy's eyes.

"You will die if you listen to anything that came from your thought process."

"You want to repeat that, you spoiled brat?" Leonardo laughed to the anger rising from him, he was truly an idiot.

"Shut up, just shut up now," he started beginning to walk off,"Choose now, are you going to come with me and have an even possibility of survival and returning home or go out on your own and get yourself murdered."

Growling under his breath Raph hurried to catch up with the boy pushing his way through the crowd.

...

Leonardo gnawed upon his lip staring at the strange writing on the building signs, his several different earth languages couldn't help him here. His companion was sensing his agitation began to snicker, Leonardo head snapping back to him.

"Oh mighty fearless leader, may this humble servant ask what it is your planing?" his question struck Leonardo, making him more annoyed, mainly by the fact that he had no clue what he was doing.

"The green one is cute, but I don't think he's got much money," a woman snickered behind him in a language close enough to English to be understood.

Behind him abstract looking creatures stood snickering to him and his acquaintance, one was green blobblish type alien, the one to her right looked like relation to tony the tiger but in street walker attire, and the one to the left was a purple turtle with flowing blond hair. But what could he possible expect from another galaxy? Normal hookers who didn't speak a language he was familiar with?

Raph smirked getting a good look into them,"Well, I owe Mike fifty bucks, not only are there other galaxies but hookers in each of them, ugly freaky ones at that."

Leonardo mentally bashed his head into a brick wall, he would of had better chances of getting out of this place with Hun who he knew for sure knew how to filter every word he said. He watched the anger flare up in the female turtles eyes.

"What? We too good for you, Punk?" she shoved at his chest her friends eyes glaring at him as well,"Your broke ass couldn't afford us any way!"

"Yeah like I would waist money on an ugly whore like you, I would pay more to have sex with this guy's sister and she's my enemies daughter, but at least she would look good naked unlike you sluts!" he laughed adding fuel to an ever growing fire of anger.

The females were about to pummel the unexpecting buffoon to the ground when Leonardo stepped between them caressing the female turtle's hand sweetly making her look up to his winsome smile.

"Ladies, please excuse my friend, he is a bit slow in the head," he said the last part lowly his hand in front of his mouth pointing to them the other hand shooting over Raph's mouth preventing him from speaking,"I'm sure that was his way of showing affection, for you are like the delicate cherry blossom in the spring, a dazzling treat for the eyes."

The tiger shoved Raph into the gutter next to them to get closer to Leonardo, all three of them drooling in the palm of his hand.

"He may not be cute, but he sure is a gentleman," the tiger purred as his lips softly touched her hand caressed in his palm.

"I am not from around here," he explained his eyes moving around the area,"Could you please explain to me what these sighs say?"

"Oh I was wondering what a gentleman like yourself was doing in this part of town," the turtle who was leaning against the boy who didn't seem to mind,"These are all nothing but night clubs and bars, what you looking for darling?"

"I see, I am looking for a way to get back to Earth," he explained,"Do you know of a way to do such a thing?"

"Never heard of earth," the green one said thinking for a second before replying,"You could try the space docks though I suppose, that's the only way you'll be able to leave."

''Thank you then my dears," he said gently kissing the green blobs hand making her giggle,"Do you happen to know where the docks are?"

"There across town, but I'm certain a smart boy like you wouldn't miss it," the turtle giggled turning red as he bowed his head turning away to where the impatient Rapheal awaited him.

"You are such a player," he grumbled to him making Leo roll his eyes.

Without warning Leonardo's fist crashed into Raph's arm causing a pained cry to escape his lips,"That is for calling my sister a whore."

. . .

Posters of the fugitoid littered the ground and were splashed across the buildings surrounding him. Unease was the only thing he felt as he walked through the streets a hood draped over his him to hide his features.

He just hoped he could get to the port without any one recogizing him.

. . .

Rain poured down on them as they walked through the streets, Leonardo's hair was drenched wet fogging his path as it slid in his eyes. Raph groaned ripping off his mask draining the surplus amount of water out of it, nearly running into the boy as he stopped in his tracks.

"We should have found it by now," he groaned pushing his hair from his eyes to take in the surrounding area,"My first guess would be it should be up town, but the farther we go the more lost I feel. Do you remember which way it was back to the place we came from? If we possible trace our steps-"

"Forget it!" he snarled cutting him off pushing his mask back on,"We've been walking for hours! Lets face it, we ain't getting any where today, let's rest for awhile."

"I understand your tired," he reasoned looking ahead,"But we need to get back as quick as possible, your brothers need you and my father expected me back by now."

"Oh! Of course I forgot, oh fearless leader! You have a curfew set by your evil foot leader father, how could I forget?" Raph snarled, Leonardo didn't look as offended as he thought he would he simply shrugged continuing on his way.

"I never said my family didn't have its flaws," he said casually pushing his bangs from his eyes and pulling back his hair into a loose pony tail,"If it will shut you up we can take a break in this building, I am really growing weary of your big mouth."

Clenching his fists to control his growing anger, he followed the boy into the pub like place.

. . . .

Voices flowed together becoming a muffled void in Leonardo's mind, he sat at the stool next to the bar squeezing water from his hair a puddle forming in front of him, the turtle sitting next to him taking in their surroundings.

The only thing Raph could use to explain this place was it looked like the bar from Star Wars. The full of bizarre aliens part of the description his mind laid out only gave him a larger hunch that he had fallen into that galaxy far far away. He was half expecting Luke Skywalker to walk in and fight Darth Vador who was hiding in a back corner or something as ridiculous as that.

"What will it be lads?" the bar tender asked taking Leo by surprise, he looked like a praying mantus but had six tentaculs flailing out of him.

"Water," Leonardo said hastily not wanting to seem rude but at the same time not wanting to chance anything he might serve him.

Raph on the other hand didn't think it through as much, he said what he would usually say to a bar tender, "The strongest thing you got."

The bar tender nodded and called to his assistant in some strange language, he stepped away from them to the next batch of costumers and Leonardo's head snap to him a sigh escaping his mouth.

"You pass out, become violently ill, start chasing dragons, or anything else happens," he snarled looking straight into his eyes,"Your on your own."

"Gee thanks mom, I'll remember that when it happens to you for drinking alien water," he snapped back.

Leonardo bit back a sigh knowing he was right, but he had no choice but to chance it, if they were there longer then he expected he would die if he couldn't drink the water, so he would have to get used to it.

...

His head hit the table once more looking to his companion dancing between to alien girls downing his third drink. Shaking his head he couldn't help think he was doing quite well, he didn't press him as the type who knew how to dance, but he still looked like he had been doing straight lines of Cocaine for a few hours the way he was dancing around. He groaned resting his head on the table.

Something shot under the table making his eyes drift open, he expected it to be the turtle but instead it was a hooded figure. Its eyes rised making Leo tilt his head, at his glowing eyes hit him and his metal finger pressed to his mouth his mouth.

Leonardo's eyes shifted over to find military figures entering the bar, each of them ready to kill. Many of the costumers were already hurring out the door, but many more were too waisted to sense the danger.

"Where is the fugitoid?" one snapped his gun directed at the bar tender who raised all his tentacles.

"I don't where he is-" a shot fired out echoing across the bar, Leonardo's hand fell upon his hip gliding across the hilt of the blade as the bar tender dropped dead.

"There he is!" one of the soldiers yelled pointing to Leonardo's table, lasers firing off at them hitting the wood of the table's surface.

Two shot to the side of the table pointing there guns forward, finding nothing there.

Blood splashed across the ground a blur of steel slicing a soldier in half cleanly. Fire shots went off, but the air like blur avoided each of them side stepping each fire slicing the limbs off that held the weapons. One soldier ran at the boy from behind bashing a laser like blade at him, the boy crouching to the ground, thrusting his weapon backwards impaling the blade through him. A gasp escaped the man as stumbled backwards, his world fading to black as his head toppled to the floor.

Bodies littered the floor, a blanket of blood coating them as another head rolled, the demon like boy's eyes hitting the final soldier on the ground crawling over his dead commrads. The boy's foot stomping down on his back, his eyes cold as ice a smirk on his face.

"You have indeed made a mistake trying to kill me," he snarled pressing his foot harder into the boy,"I am one who never gets angered by such things as this but I always get even, you try to take my life I will take yours. Tell who ever leads you that they are labeled my enemy now, I'll let you live long enough to pass the message but if you do happen to survive my blade's strike, never show your face to me again, understood?"

The man's head nodded up and down quickly the boy smirking at him,"Good."

The blade drove down threw him like a nail in wood, blood splashing across the floor a gasp of pain escaping the man. Leonardo's eye shifted to the robot who backed away from him in fear.

"I'm already in this mess," he stated clinching his sword tighter, he could hear the familiar sound of sirens, it must be reinforcements,"You might as well come along with me and my companion."

"What are you?" the robot studdered as Leonardo's eyes hit the door, cursing as it was bust open by a boot.

"I'm the one who just saved you," he stated simply looking to him briefly before shooting his eyes to a turtle dizzily swaying around at the far end of the room, the only other in the room ( the others were dead or passed out at their tables) still standing then to the exit not far from him,"You either come with me or stay and handle them yourself."

The robot really didn't have much of a choice in the matter as once more lasers began firing at them.

. . .

"Oh Oh! I can be the papa you can be the mom! Oh Oh! I got the right temperature to turn you on!*" Raph sang his voice slurring. Not seeming to notice the burnt holes in the wall or the broken up furniture.

After the first sip of the drink, a happy mellow feeling had settled over him just making him want to dance, colors flying around him. A dragon giggling from the corner of his eye.

He didn't even seem to notice Leonardo's arm grab onto him rushing them out the door or the sound of lasers firing at them.

"Oh Raphael! Mellow out bro!" The dragon giggled stretching back on a cloud,"Chill man, there are no worries now!"

. . .

Leonardo dragged the intoxicated turtle behind him the robot not far behind him hurrying to catch up to him, swiftly he turned a corner throwing his companion in the alley first then dragging the robot in pressing against the wall listening for any sigh of more soldiers coming. As silence met him, he let out his held breath.

"What did they want?" he snapped turning to the robot, ignoring the other's conversation with something that wasn't there,"And tell me why I should continue helping you?"

The robot was taken by surprise to how quickly the boy got down to business without a single are you ok or who are you. His sword was still clunched in his hands, blood softly drizzling down it moon light reflecting off it as it slowly showed its face from behind the clouds.

He searched in his mind for the right words for a few seconds before finally responding,"My name is Doctor Honeycutt I was once the most brilliant scientist on all of D'Hoonnib. General Blanque-"

"I'm guesssing he's the guy who sent the soldiers after you that blew the pub to bits, not to mention stained my blade," he scoffed sinking to the ground and ripping a part of his sleeve off, cleaning his blade his eyes shooting to the edge of the alley every few seconds.

"You couldn't be more correct on that matter, Mr.-?"

"Leonardo Saki, but just simply Leonardo."

"Yes well Leonardo, you couldn't be more correct if you tried to be," he said staring off continuing his tale,"He wanted me to build a teleportal device, a device capable of transporting people from planet to planet as a way to promote piece or so I thought. It turned out he wanted to use the device for war! I would have nothing to do with it, so instead I focused my efforts on a project that delt with enhancing brain power and allow the wearer to manipulate objects with their mind. It was really quite ingenious."

"Uh huh," Leonardo said getting the last of the crimson wiped off his blade,"But why are you a robot now? Or better question, why are you still living at all for questioning your superior officer? Where I come from, I just might lose my head for doing such a thing..."

Honeycutt gulped to that never truly thinking of it like that,"I can not answer you that, but I can answer you first question. You see, on a rainy night a few months ago, one of my worker bots, Sal, got tangled in a mess of cords, still wearing my mental wave device, my project, I went out to untangle him. When we were struck by lightening! Somehow, it switched my mind into sal's body. Unfortunately, General Blanque, saw the whole thing. It was the perfect chance for him. For you see, robots have no rights, he could do what he pleased with me-"

"Including extract how to make the teleportal device from your brain," Leo concluded rising from his spot upon the ground, he had a look in his eye that Honeycutt didn't necceralily like.

"I'll help you professor, but in return, I need you to find away to take me and my drunk friend here," his eyes moved to the turtle on the ground half past out now,"Back to our home Earth."

. . .

A transmission fizzed in filling the room with light, General Blanque eye brow rising to the bleeding soldier who looked as if he came from war.

"What is it?" he asked casually taking in the wounds on the man, wondering where the other men had sent were at.

"Sir, we lost the fugitoid again," he said weakly fighting against the blood loss from the bleeding wound on his chest, blood seeping from his mouth.

"Well why have you conntacted me then?" he snapped anger flowing through him to the insolence,"Why are you not out searching for him?"

"We were attacked the whole squadron was killed by one boy," he gasped spitting up a clot of blood,"He was unlike any one I have ever seen, he was insanely talented with his sword, he told me to tell you that any one who tries to take his life will be labeled his enemy, told me to pass the message onto-"

Before he could gasp out the final cryptic words, he fell to the surface face fist into the reaper's grasp. The general eyes shooting into slits, one boy? One boy could take down a squadron of his army with their advanced weapons and a little boy with a blade took them down! It was an outrage!

His facial features lightened as he began a plan up, he pressed a button on his chair another hollow gram popping up.

"Yes general?" he asked bowing in respect toward the man.

"Sergent, I would like you to get a video footage of the club my squadron was in last night," he said bringing slight confusion to the Sergent's face,"I want you to then paste the boy who took down my squadron's face on a wanted poster for a billion rupols, I want him alive along with the fugatoid."

...

tbc.

* Sean Paul's tempature a song with a sick beat that doesn't belong to me, but I'm cool with that.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 9 **_

_**... **_

Raph's eyes cracked open, a faint groan escaping him. He had no memory of how he had gotten to where he laid, it appeared he was in a small abandoned apartment, he was on a tattered old mattress. A robot was slumped against a part of the wall and Leonardo's faint image was illuminated by the moon's light, his sword pressed against his shoulder. Faint splashes of blood lined his face, but he seemed calm and not in the slightest way in pain. He was pressed against the window. Silently Raph pushed himself from the bed, quiet creaks coming from his aching joints.

"Awake are we?" he nearly jumped out of his skin.

The boy's dark eyes stared at him in the dim room, he growled glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" he snapped to the boy who shook his head.

"What am I doing? What were you doing? Not like I needed your help but I was kinda attacked by the military!" his voice was kept low looking toward the robot to make certain it didn't stir.

"What did you do?" Raph snarled leaning in close to him so there faces about hit, the boy staring back. Finally sighing telling him the story of what happened in the bar and retelling the story of the fugitoid.

Raph snarled slumping back against the wall, this boy was nuts! Not only was he apart of the foot but he was insane! Out of his mind, lost his marbles, one banana short of a bunch! His mind could go on, but for the author's connivance he stopped. His head rested against the wall eyes gleaming over the boy, his grip tightened on his sword.

"What is your name?" his question took Raph by surprise, his eyes narrowed to the boy wondering what his game was.

"Excuse me?" he hissed thinking the boy had gone deeper into madness.

"Your name," he stated calmly,"A title given to you at birth that people call you by. I can't continue to call you 'baboon', I need to know what to put on your grave when we return to earth..."

Raph honestly didn't have an opinion on the boy in front of him, he was silent a good majority of their time together and instantly took hold of the leadership slot, and he was very talented with the blade. Other then that he didn't have anything else for the boy to go on.

"Raphael," he said simply staring at the boy who smirked.

"Another thing we have in common," he said his fingers glazing over his necklace,"My sister named me after Leonardo Da Vinci. But why were you named after Raphael? Surely no one thought you of all things could be great..."

Raph snarled not wanting to bring it up, but it hyphened his curiosity to what other thing they could possibly have in common. They shared absolutely nothing else in common besides they were named after Renaissance artists, but even that could be controversial. His father named him Raphael because he was a fan, while his sister had named him hoping he would be great. Maybe it was because they were both fighters?

_No, we share different styles. I rely on strength where he relys on speed. He has a blade I have the sai. Mine's nature could be changed to simply unarm an opponent, where his would always be to kill. _his mind pondered watching from the corner of his eye as the boy ran a cloth over his blade.

...

"Leonardo, do you really think it wise to go out now?" Huneycut questioned frantically watching the boy stretching before him. The boy shrugged.

"Like said previosly profesor, I'm already in deep, it's not going to hurt my chances if I ran into their military base killing every one in sight," he stated both the turtle and machine staring at him like he was a mad man.

"So what are we doing?" Raph demanded eyes glaring to him, hating it that he was willing to follow this lunatic, even if his reason was he wanted to get home and this lunatic was the only one around who could figure out how.

The boy smiled sliding his blade back in the sheath, eyes sparkling with excitement about something Raph didn't want to know.

"Why Raphael, I thought a moron as your self could figure out such an obvious action," Raph snarled and making the boy laugh reconsidering his words,"You are right, you don't know the obvious course of action. Find your bearings. Where does your advantage rise from? What is your enemy? What are their advantages? Their weaknesses? To find that you must know your battle field in this case, if they are working fast enough it will be these streets. I need to know the place like the back of my hand by the time their first strike occurs. If you don't know your bearings you will be surrounded and taken by force without given a chance to fight back. Don't you know any thing?"

Before pushing the door open, Leonardo placed his ear against it the door, then his eyes hit his companions with a soft nod walking out the door.

"Is he in the military or something?" Huneycutt questioned looking at Raph who shrugged.

"Beats me, the only thing I can tell you clearly about him is he's at a new standard of crazy, the weird organized kind of insanity."

"You don't even know your own comrade?" Huneycutt seemed surprised, strange since he, like himself, had started following this boy because there wasn't many options.

"You seem surprised that someone as sane as me would want to hang around this bipolar child," he stated hurrying up as he noticed the boy was leaving them behind.

...

General Blanque didn't know whether to feel amused or angered or even a tad bit humiliated as he watched the boy no older then fifteen slice through his men, turning trained professionals and their advanced technology into mince meat. He couldn't be a mortal, he was like a creature spat from hell he had never seen such speed and his reflexes were perfect.

"Sergent," he said to a man behind him who raised his head from the computer he was typing in,"Once the boy is found, I want you to bring him to me. If you must sub stain him, minor injuries, I don't really give a shit what you do to his turtle friend, but I want the boy alive and unharmed."

"Of course sir," he said bowing his head,"But what of the fugitoid? You still wish for him unharmed as well?"

"I want his mind unharmed, but other then that this boy has caught my interest ten fold of what that hunk of tin has," his mind was reeling with the endless possibilities,"Sergent, have you ever seen any one man take down an entire triceriton army?"

"I don't think it is possible sir," he replied wondering where his comander's sanity had escaped to.

"Well you will if my suspicions are right about this boy and if they aren't let's just call it getting even for embarrassing my army," he stated the Sergent nodding watching the video begin to real once more, pausing it at the boy's blood painted face.

...

"Oh," Leonardo whispered instantly pulling his hair from the pony tail it was in, eyes glancing about the alley way they stood pushing his hair in his face. His hands clinched the paper tightly, Huneycutt and Raph exchanging uneasy looks to the boy's unease.

"What is it, Leonardo?" Huneycutt asked getting no response from the boy who shook his head quickly in disbelief.

"We have to stay low and not bring upon too much attention to our selves, I suggest we go to the docks and leave as soon possible," he said hastily staring more intently at the piece of paper,"We may never return to earth if we are caught around here much longer."

The paper fluttered to the ground, a snarl slowly pushing out of Raph's mouth to the picture of Leonardo's face upon the sheet, the word's Unknown enemy to the government painted under it and the real eye catcher one billion rupols drawn out bellow that.

...

I am complete with the this chapter! Take that nonbelievers (my brother mainly)! But yeah there you go, it's short, but better then nothing and I really hope its good (or makes sense), I was in a rush when I wrote it...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 10**_

...

"Professor, are you certain you positively know where your going?" Leonardo questioned pulling the cloak tighter on him as people began to stare towards him.

"Of course Leonardo, I'm not a simple calculator you know! I know my way around any where," he stated joyously, Raph rolling his eyes.

_How did I end up with a nerdy navigation unit and a psychopath? I really have to learn how to pick my friends better... _he let out another sigh as the tin can lead them another direction, Leonardo stopping in his tracks.

"We've been this way," he snapped, he was becoming irritated as he looked to the familiar scenery,"We have been walking in circles! I'm patient for so long before I know you do not know what you are doing..."

Raph could sense Huneycutt's fear and the boy's growing annoyance, it all added up to blood shed. He stepped in between the two of them before anything could spark the wrath of the demon costumed in human attire before him.

"Hey, I hate both of you equally, don't get me wrong, but I kinda want to get out of this shit hole in one piece and in order for that to happen I need you two idiots alive," the foot soldier and the hero of this tale glared to each other in a few tensing seconds. Finally, the boy sighed shutting his eyes taking deep breaths before he regained his calm composure once more.

"Hate is nothing and love is nothing between us," he stated after a few seconds,"We are those who need the other for selfish reasons and will remain that way till we find our way out of this."

Raph growled under his breath, giving up, there was no pleasing this boy, watching him looking around the place before a plan formulated in his head to help him keep walking.

"Is he a poet as well?" Huneycutt questioned looking to Raph, who once more gave up, there was no getting through to him. What part of he knew nothing about the boy besides his name was so hard to understand?

...

Lonae, quickened her pace as people stopped and stared. It was unlike some as highly privilgued as herself to be in such a place, almost like a diamond on a peasant. She had no choice though, the object of betrayal always seemed to make people go out of place. She stepped into the wear house, darkness encasing itself around her as the door closed.

"So what news does the little birdy bring?" a husk voice called from the darkness, her hand instantly hitting a switch a flickering light bringing into view the government's hated enemy.

"Why Commander Mozar, you are early," her strict voice questioned his reason for their meeting, but the flare in her eyes demanded payment before he dared open his mouth.

"I hear you are the one to go to for information," he set a box upon the ground kicking it toward the woman who's own foot stomped down upon its surface, bending down her fingers instantly flicking it open revealing dazzling jewels within it. Satisfied she smiled to the hated enemy before her.

"What sort of information do you wish me to sing?" she smirked.

"What do you know of the teleportal device?"

"I know that you want it, and my commander is hunting it."

He scoffed sliding from his place on the wall,"Why should I pay you if you know no more then I know."

His fingers grasped tightly onto her wrist before she could scramble away from him.

"I know more, you give me no chance to speak of it!" she snapped panic sinking in her, squirming to his grasp. He loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

"The fugatoid holds all the info, I can get him for you I just need time and a push forward," her eyes moved towards the disguarded box on the ground, eyes glittering with desire for more of it.

"I'll give you a push forward alright," he snarled pushing her to the ground,"You are an expensive canary. You've fallen out of your use if you ask me, but its not my choice in this matter. Get me the fugitoid or I will make it my matter, you'll get paid no more then you have already."

...

They sat in another back alley Leonardo staring at a map he had picked from the counter of a store they had been in previously. His finger traced across the map, Huneycutt beside him whispering what each letter meant, Raph lent against the entrance of the alley on guard for any one wishing to capture them.

"A mile or so," he finally whispered,"Is the docks, we need to leave now."

"Who the hell elected you leader any way?" Raph snarled eyes glaring to his enemy who stared back.

"I am the only one capable of proceting myself and every one else in this group and you dare question me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he snarled,"If it hadn't been for you Leonardo, I wouldn't be here!"

"I did not tell you to sneak into that building! I was doing as instructed, you were there for no reason!"

"I was there for a reason, unlike you! You do everything for no reason! You are a puppet with no mind of your own!" Raph screamed, rage boiled in Leonardo's eyes as he took a step forward.

"Foolish monkey thinks himself wise, until the tiger's claws strike," Leonardo hissed the proffesor getting nervouse as both boys hands grasped their weapon and tension grew about them like wild fire.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" he stepped between them, the drawn sais and unsheathed sword shimmering inches away making him quite nervous even if he knew they could do no damage.

Raph snarled snapping back into reality, Leo grasping a heavy breath eyes shut bringing back his calm composure as reality stared him in the face as well.

"We should go, we do not want to stay in one place for too long..." a low clank filled the area as his sword slammed into his sheath.

...

Soft foot steps came to a sudden stop, making the soldier nervous his eyes meeting his companion's who eyes told him to lay low and not make any movement.

"What are you doing now?" a loud voice entwined with a foreigh accent barked soon followed by a low slap from a hand covering the mouth.

"We are not alone, be silent and still, keep your breathing low Raphael."

"Don't tell me what to do you rich brat."

"Gentlemen, please. Maybe we should take Leonardo's advise he is quite qualified to be a leader."

"I'm about to crush ya like a tin can if ya do not stay out of this!"

"Be silent! You are going to get us killed!" low bickering soon followed the sophisticated boy's outburst with the faint outlines of pleading from their main target.

Leonardo cursed as the shadows lept at them, he shoved Raph to the ground as the lasers shot off.

"I certanly hope you are a qualified fighter," he whispered jumping to his feet flipping over a shot fired to his head.

"I certanly hope you are, princess," he spat back swaying away from the blast to the skull, cursing to the sounds of more approaching heavy foot falls. He jumped to the air, his foot round house kicking the soldiers knocking them to the ground.

Puddles of blood drowned his feet, nearly allowing him to lose his balance as he knocked down three more soldiers to the ground, Huneycutt huddled in a corner near a trash can. As Raph's eyes rose, he was no longer looking to the composed boy but a demon with glaring blood lusted eyes stared back.

"Come gentlemen, we have overstayed our welcome here," he said coyly slicing the head cleanly off a soldier who rose with a low groan, without complaint Raph followed the crazed warrior trying to keep up with him as well as trying not to slip in the blood sloshed across the ground.

"I hope that you dearly thought your actions through when you descied to let victims live to tell the tale," his voice was calm, but something close to irritation pushed forward in it,"They will come with much larger armies now and much quicker. Just because you don't want to dirty your hands!"

Raph let out something in the middle of a snarl and a sigh as he mumbled,"At least I have limits and self control, I'm a ninja not an axe murderer."

Leonardo laughed as he caught those words stopping to get a clear view of Raphael's line of sight,"In the grand scheme of things, there is no difference."

...

Keeping his distance, our hero followed the most likely crazed child as they cut through alley after alley way to keep out of the public's view the heavy clanking of the robot behind them as he desperatly tried to keep up with the pair.

A calm breath escaped the clump of metal as they reached the end of the alley only to have dread take its place to the sight of tanks circling them aimed to kill. Instinctively to the heavy machinary he shot his hands up in surrender, his hot headed allys not even thinking of that course.

"Raphael, perhaps you should leave this battle to me and you and the proffesor take this time to escape," he whispered faintly over the thunderous call for them to surrender.

"And let you have all the fun, no way."

Raph swayed to his own rhythm of the battle dodging blasts, here and there slamming each of his foes into unconsciousness. Flipping over a few blasts from the tanks surrounding him that instantly tore building lining them to shreds, debri littering the ground and a mist of dirt rising in the air. An impulsive intention hit Raphael as the impressively made machinery blasted things to shreds, he had to have one.

Like the artist's swift strokes of the brush, Leonardo's blade painted perfect and vibrant streaks across the ground. Throwing himself out of the way of sloppy blasts destroying building after building, he leapt atop of one of the heavy units of war slamming a foot made bomb atop of it.

_Compliments of Baxter Stockman,_ he thought with a smirk as the ticking met his ear.

Hurdling away from the precise explosive, he cut across a corner to where he found Huneycutt cuddled behind another dumpster his eyes cut across the place. In amidst of confusion one tank fired off more then the others, seeming to be striking the others around him.

"Where is Raphael?" he groaned a headache arising to the possibility of that idiot spoken of had gotten caught in the midst of the madness.

He opened his mouth to answer, a tank forced the boy on his feet as it took down an already crumbling building finally allowing it to crumble to the earth as its force hit it. His eyes narrowed and his blade shimmered in the light as the window rolled down, but soon the narrowed glare turned into rolling eyes as he saw said turtle behind the wheel.

"Need a ride?" he chided with an all together too broad of smile in false pride. His heart was struck by some sort of pause switch as he stared trying to comprehend this all. Before the rant about how stupid this was brewing inside of him could crash to the surface, he was being yanked into the stolen vehicle by Hunneycutt at the sound of sirens.

...

"Stop pouting!" Raph snarled looking to the silent child across from him who had his eyes glued to the window.

"Raphael, keep your eyes on the road," he said not taking his eyes from the red tinted glass, watching the setting sun keeping his mind off the situation at hand. Huneycut sleeping in the seat next to his own, the lingering presence of Raphael's eyes on the back of his neck.

"So what's your story?" the question caught Leonardo off guard slightly but his eyes remained on the passing scenery.

"Same as any, my father raised me from the time I was very small," he shrugged not thinking it was too hard to understand, everyone in that city knew his father had no biological children, his were adopted.

"No, I mean, why do you fight? Is it simply buisness? Why is that each time I see you, its like talking to a new person. Why bother letting me out of that cell that night for instance..."

Silence sank consumed them like a virus. Time moved slowly, but the question still hung like drying laundry and would remain as such for the time being. Their worlds spun as a shot hit the tank. Both cursing looking back.

"Don't bother standing to fight, just try to out run them!" Leo gasped as his head slammed into the dash board making his head spin.

In a blur like motion they seemed too quick to maneuver their way through the deserted out skirts of the city littered with trees and nothingness. A red alarm fired up as they slammed threw another thick trunked tree, at the moment none of them had to be geniuses to know this was bad news.

Without out much thought, the boy shoved himself from the vehicle, body slamming into some sort of water holding his breath he dove down farther. Even through the mirk engulfing his senses he heard the explossion of something crashing.

...

Gasps erupted from Leonardo as he crawled from the bog, glaring at Raphael who smiled slyly to him as he spit the filthy water to the ground. The professor leaning against a winding tree at the edge of the water, fire blaring from the crashed tank ahead of him.

"You know, you defiantly look better now without that self righteous smirk, you almost seem human covered in grime," the turtle laughed non expecting the slam to the ground and ever tightening grasp around his neck with each labored breath bestowed by his comrade.

"You nearly got me killed with your stupidity, you ignorant mother fucker!" he snarled his grip lightening, but instantly a fist stuck Raph forcing blood from his snout. Growling and cursing in an unknown language he rose stomping away, Raph had to say he never thought someone as deadly as the son of the shredder could be so unthreatening and even adorable when you got him mad.

...

"No! That's the thing, Raphael, she wasn't aroused by me at all, she just wanted to use the phone!" Huneycutt laughed Raph shaking his head,"Now image this, here I was pinned down by this star seductress whispering in my ear in her foreigh tongue, me getting hot and all the while her getting angry by my refusal of her request! If Sal didn't translate when he did, I would very well be buried in a hole six feet under!"

Across the flaring fire he could see Leo staring at the stars still grumbling to himself about something or other, sitting upon a branch one foot pulled close to him and the other swaying on the side of the branch.

"You can't pout forever, you know," Raph snapped, their eyes locking a smile soon cutting across Leonardo's face looking away.

"I can, but it doesn't mean I will, Raphael," he said discreetly staring off once more,"I just wish I knew what the fuck I am doing..."

"Yeah me too..." for once in this whole time they had been together, an understanding connected with them as they stared at each other. The connection was short lived though, a series of ruffles sounded from the bushes making Huneycutt jump backwards as a soldier popped out.

"Sergent, we have the fugitives in one location, what are your orders?" he demanded into a transmitter smirking to whatever the response was. A chill swept by Rapheal he glanced over to see Leonardo standing beside him.

"Raphael, whatever you do, don't let your guard down, ok?" he whispered making Raph smirk to the fire in his eyes.

"I could tell you the same, Leonardo," he whispered back bringing a smile to his face as he dove face first into the violent existence he lived in, Raph following his lead not daring to be shown up by a little rich boy.

Huneycutt cried out as he was caught by the strong grip of someone from behind him. Leonardo cursed at the number of men circling him and Raphael.

"Surrender now or else this will get ugly," the front soldier called making a smile cross Leonardo's face.

"And you think you can take me?" crimson stained on the surface of his blade, making many who had already witnessed him fight back up. The leader however seemed unamused, snapping his fingers the soldier holding Huneycutt handed him over to the leader.

"I'll dismember him, I promise you," his eyes closed to that statement, every possibility coming into thought. If he fought, there is always the 10% chance he won't get to the professor in time and he would be lost along with his hope of getting home anytime soon. If he fled, there was a 3% chance that he would simply jump aboard a ship that could take him back to earth, from what he gathered there was .25% chance that any one would even know where earth was or what it was. And even if that succeeded, there was still only a 3% chance he wouldn't get caught by the military again any way. Then finally, there was .15% chance that his enemies were even going to do anything about this situation and simply teleport him back to earth.

With those odds against him, he still had a little bit of hope of winning the fight, but still he didn't know if they would simply capture Raphael and lose him of his opportunity to answer unanswered questions.

His blade finally clanked to the ground his hands rose to the air, a scowl of defeat crossing his features.

"Stand down, Raphael," he whispered making the turtle's eyes slit to a new level.

Before his mouth could move, a breeze of air swished by him, a hard pressure hitting his neck. He felt darkness pulling him down but before it had him completely in its grasp he heard the boy whisper.

"Don't make it harder on yourself, your my only clue, I need you alive, we'll meet again Raphael, I swear it."

...

Damn such a long chapter, hope it made up for the wait. Next chapter be up soon, review if you want it up quicker then 'soon'. Lol.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 11**_

...

"Sir, what do we do with the turtle?" one soldier acclaimed looking to his superior who smirked looking to the near uncounsiouse boy still struggling to fight the effect of the drug pumped into him mere seconds ago to the creature cast across the ground.

"Leave it, we have what we need to keep our lives, I don't care what happens to it."

...

A mix of comfort and confusion struck the fallen warrior as the feeling of reality returned to him. Finger nails dug into the silk fabric that nearly consumed him, had he been dreaming all this? He dared not open his eyes to find the glaring truth.

"I am awake," he declared groggily to whatever world he was in, then a new thought struck him, what if he was still out from that elite battle and this all had been a dream? It could explain allot of what he had done including becoming soft hearted and helping his master's enemy.

"Sister? Karai?" he whispered feeling beside him to the empty space, his heart thudded with hope mixed in with dread as the door creaked open, he shot up to find an unfamariar face smiling to him.

"Oh! Good your awake, I was hoping the drug didn't keep you out long," the young blonde man around twenty in the familiar army uniform retorted his navy blue eyes sparkling.

Leonardo said nothing as the young man scanned him eyes searching every inch of his face and frowning to his torn attire covered in thick mud.

"I should get you something more suited for your meeting with my commander," he finally decided speaking swiftly into his watch in foreign tongue.

"Who do you think you are? I am not some doll you can dress up as you please! I demand to know what you want!" he spat out each syllable each coming out more deadly then the last, _to hell with etiquettes! This is war. _

"Oh! Of course! Where are my manners? I am Sergent Kol, I have been ordered by Commander Blanque to see you are fit for your meeting later," he seemed so naive and foolish, how could some one such as he have landed with such a serious matter?

"Of course, may I be as bold as to ask of you something?" the words leaked from his mouth like frozen air from storm clouds.

"You may ask anything you wish, child," he said pleasant as ever despite the nervous glint in his eyes.

"If I were to kill you now, who would stop me?" the room stilled to the gulp that gargled in his throat.

"Well," he gasped out soon calming as he thought through the words,"I suppose no one, but you would never make it out alive child."

"You guards can not hold me in, If I can kill one, I may as well kill them all."

"I understand your confindence you are very skilled, but that is not what I meant, the detectors of each exit yes including vents, are locked to your DNA, if you trigger them the serum we put into you will imediatly react causing your organs one by one to implode starting with organs not as vital to your system causing a painful death. Its quite ingenious if I say so myself, and I'm not just saying that because I invented it," he paused taking in the surprised expression he never could get enough of bringing out a devilish smirk to his innocent features,"The only way for you to get by them is to have each one turned off or for the anti dote be given to you, now that we have understandings. Is there anything you require child? Tea? Milk? Any variation of juice? Water?"

His bright smile was back bringing to mind bipolar patients forcing a sigh to escape his mouth, he might as well make the best of things till he figured things out.

"Tea, please," he said his expression guised in a gentle smile hiding the worry he felt.

...

A groan fluttered out of Raphael's mouth as he slowly sat up, memories of what had happened and how again the foot's merciless soldier had saved his life. He pondered it all for a second, it never added up. According to said boy they had one thing in common but the more he caculated it in his head the more opposites he spat out.

"Don, for once I wish you were here," he sighed pushing his creaking bones up from the ground staring up at the twinkling stars,"Your always good at figuring this stuff out."

He watched a shooting star zoom by in the sky, he knew what he had to do, he would never forgive himself if he didn't repay his favor to the boy.

...

His reflection stared back to him making him tilt his head, he barely recognized himself. His long hair was squeezed back into a pony tail with out the familiar bangs swaying in his point of vision, he felt like his hair was gone. The fabric was rough compared to the light gi he was accustomed to and the boots clamped down tightly on his feet felt more and more like cement. The only thing he refused to let them take was the pendant dangling around his neck.

The lock on the door clicked indicating someone's presence. His eyes locked to the Sergent as he strolled in cheerful as ever, silently he vowed to wipe that smile off his face the second he got a plan of action locked in his head.

"Come along, the commander wishes for your presence," his head moved silently ordering him to follow, his mind protested but his body thought clear enough to follow.

He was on some sort of space craft or it was the impression he got as his eyes got the first glance of the place he was being held in. Computer screens hung across the darkened halls beeping and showing incomprehensible symbols, soldiers marching each way, doors lining the sides of the walls followed by many curved corridor and more halls. It was a place any one could get lost in. Finally the Sergent stopped in front of one of the many doors sliding an access key in and typing a code in. He smiled shoving him in.

"I only advise you to watch your tongue, child," he whispered as the metal door slammed shut between them leaving only the lingering smile on the edge of his mind.

"It's rude to linger by door ways child," a proud voice declared making Leonardo question once more if this was all a dream, why would a general of war want with someone his age who clearly has sworn allegiance else where?

Silently he descended down the stairs bringing into view a dimly lit dining room, bringing to mind a medieval torture chamber. The table was cleanly assorted with many foreign foods and dozens of dishes seated beautifully together for guests he doubted would arrived, settled at the far end on the stretching table was who he assumed to be the general and a young woman sat to the right of him. The general smiled moving his hand to the left of him, pushing away his basic instinct, he sat down without a single uttered word.

"You are very talented,child, you make my men look like unprepared children. I have been dying to know how you came about such skill," how Leonardo wished to wipe that dignified smile off his face.

"I was a clone of Earth's greatest hero trained for war and it so happens I came here to conquer your futile planet in the name of my master," he said simply accepting the whine being poured into his glass by a waiter sipping it gracefully keeping back the smirk to how the general stared to him believingly.

A long pause followed, the general's face still glimmering with interest as he stared at him, he drank deeper from the glass, a plan coming together far too quickly to the simple gullibility of this man.

"I am also as curios as you when it comes down to it," he said smiling to the intrigue shimmering on the general's face. Pausing he accepted more whine as the general himself poured it into his glass, getting drunk was the last thing he should do, but trust was never easily gained. And if luck was on his side, the general would not be able to keep his drinks down well. He sipped the drink gently watching the man swig down the beverage, his eyes telling him to continue his thought process.

"What is it you wish to do with a fifteen year old? Don't you have men so much more suited for war then I?" the general smirked to him as the words lingered in the air, the woman drinking heavily from her glass eyes never leaving the ticking clock.

"Do you know what it's like to be losing a war that should so rightly be your victory?" Leonardo remained silent to those words watching him closely, deeply even, as he strided about the room.

"I don't think so. Ever advancement I make, it never matters. It's almost like they can read my moves. I never considered treachery till now, so I only keep my most loyal next to me," his eyes indicated toward the woman,"I had to kill off my best men myself, for the treachery they served me. I was beginning to think I was going to lose this battle with nothing, but then I discovered you. Think of it child, with you at my side, we will be unstoppable. Your skill and experience on the battle field and my armies and technology. We'll rule the galaxy, what do you say? You'll be like the son I never had, in fact, you'll be my only son. What do you say Son?"

"You're mad!" the woman gasped dropping her glass upon the ground staring to him,"What about the fugatoid? What of the teleportal device? Don't tell me your exchanging that plan for this boy! It was pure luck he killed those men!"

"There is no such thing as luck, Lonae! Don't you see? We are fighting a losing war! We need actual skill to get out of this! And whatever this boy is, he will be our ticket out!" Leonardo never thought it would occur to him, but he entered a sea of madness he needed a few drinks to fully comprehend.

...

Raph's heart thudded faster as he pushed closer to the wall. Up ahead of him was the main military base that according to the last soldier he had pounded, but the problem was he saw an apparently abandoned wear house. Taking deep breath, he shook his head and laughed to the expressions his family would hold if they found out why he was about to break into this wear house filled with soldiers who would love to see him dead.

...

Sergent Kol's fingers danced across the computer pad, mind set on his work. The fugatoid lay knocked out on an examination table before him, his mind trying to figure the best way to unlock the secrets inside of him. His head only peaked away from the screen when a red alarm began blaring, his head tilted as he slowly rose from his seat.

"Computer," he said keeping his voice steady to the bleeping words 'Intruder' before him,"Show me who intrudes..."

An image then flashed across the screen of a blurry creature, sais cliched tightly in his hands taking down a few of the soldiers.

...

Lonae never fully considered her commanding officer sane, but she had in the past thought he knew where the line was drawn at, now as she drank deeply from the whine glass amidst the awkward silence that fell around the room, she considered it luck now that this was the last time she would be taking orders from him.

The general's eyes refused to leave his prize, Leonardo didn't know whether to be flattered someone was this interested in him or disturbed. A flaring red light and a roaring siren soon had his mind reeling to the possibilities. Without thinking it through, his hand was already clinging to a knife and before he could tell himself it was stupid, the blade was already stabbing into the general making time seem to freeze as the blood rolled down airily.

Gasps erupted from the general as he clung to the wound, but he couldn't help smirking to the boy's feeble attempt at escaping his destiny.

...

Leonardo cursed to himself for thinking so rashly and not considering that he still needed the antidote, but something about the siren going off made his instincts override his commonsense. He stumbled slightly as he ran through the corridor, soldiers rushing past him every way the red light still blaring brightly.

He couldn't help but crack a smile to what met his eyes as he peaked around another corner.

...

Raph's eyes met with Leo's and he couldn't help but be relieved to see him alright without a scratch on him. He smiled back as gracefully the boy struck down a soldier before he could land a hit upon him.

"What took you so long?" he said making Raph roll his eyes staring at him more deeply to his new attire watching him snatch a dis guarded hand gun from the ground.

"You know it's strange seeing you in clothes that almost make you look respectable," he smirked, the boy laughing to himself grabbing him by the arm running down another corridor as the pitter patter of feet sounded behind them.

"Don't get used to it, I'll be back to my non respectable self in no time at all," he laughed crouching behind a wall shooting off far too accurate shots off making a few soldiers crumple like paper dolls to the ground,"I'll have to say, I prefer my sword, but I'm not too bad of a hit man."

"Yeah, sure whatever you say," Raph grumbled moving his head ever so slightly to the left to keep from death's door,"But we need to go, _now_. You can play with your friends later."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Rapheal, but I can't go anywhere," his words made Raph's last strand of patience melt away as they shot down another corridor.

"What do you mean? Forget your stupid sword! I know that's all you want from here! And the professor's most likely dissected by now! What more do you have to stay for!"

At first Leonardo didn't answer he looked around to make certain no one was following them then shot into one of the many rooms edging the hall.

"First off, that's Miyamoto Mushashi's blade you are calling a stupid sword. Next, I do not leave those I consider my allies to die or I would have let you die by now. And finally, If I leave I will explode or some shit like that, you ignorant baboon," Leonardo snared fiercely making Raph back away alittle to the fire in his eyes.

"Well what do we do then?" Raph snapped glaring back at the boy who rolled his eyes looking away.

"I don't know, give me a moment to think..." he whispered pacing around the dark room.

"You'll give up before this gets ugly," a stern voice snapped from behind, Sergent Kol standing in the door way soldiers lining each side of him.

The next thing that happened was unexpected, but well appreciated. The Sergent tossed Leonardo's sword to him, yet that smile stayed across his face.

"Let's see if you are truly as powerful as my father keeps raving you are," he challenged stepping back.

Before a single a drop of blood could stain the ground or Leonardo had a chance to unsheathe his sword an explosion sounded off, debri was flying about the room, the force knocking a few of the soldiers over. And if Leonardo thought anything else he had seen was strange or out of the norm, that was all normal to the army of extincted lizards standing in the clearing smoke.

"Triceritons?" Kol coughed as he sat up blinking to make certain what he saw was true,"What are they doing here?"

"Why simply taking what belongs to us now," the front dinosaur said discreetly eyes moving toward one soldier holding the still passed out fugatoid.

"What are you waiting for?" the Sergent spat looking around to the unmoving soldiers,"Get back the fugatoid!"

Pitch blackness soon followed as the power system failed from the beating the machinery was taking by the blasts and explosion caused by the triceritons. Leo knew though, he couldn't let Raph die in this battle, growling under his breath he grabbed him by the arm hurrying out of the battle scene.

"Do you remember the way out?" Leo hissed to him dodging a laser blast to the skull.

"Yeah it's straight ahead, we need to enter some stairs to come out into the wear house," Raph hissed back grabbing the boy's arm,"What about the professor? I thought you didn't want to leave him? And isn't there something in your system that will make you explode?"

"Don't worry about that now,The system is down now and I'll get him back, I have a plan, but we need to be alive in order for it to happen," he lied hastily sighing with relief as Raph made a sound he presumed was in agreement and they rushed to the exit.

...

"What is it you swear we have in common?" Raph spat unable to contain himself any longer, eyes fully locked on the boy yanking off the boots he was wearing, a smile sketching across his face.

You could call it the booze washing away his common sense, but without thinking much into it he whispered,"You really want to know? Or do you want another guess before the truth and your perception of the world unravels?"

"Don't fuck with me! Just spit it out already!"

Without much thought, he slid the pendant off. No words could describe the surprise he felt at that second, his heart about stopped, his breathing growing faint. All he could do was stare as looked to his near identical reflection standing inches away from him.

"Now do you understand what intrigued me about you?" Leonardo whispered sliding the pendant back on, Raph didn't fully catch anything he said, all he knew was nothing was like how it once was.

...

Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy, but I hope this makes up for it and it doesn't seem rushed...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 12 **_

...

Leonardo's fingers stayed gripped upon the handle of the blade, his breath slowly came out to the nothing but soft beating of rain. His head peaked from behind the alley hand pressed against Raph tightly before nodding curtly without turning an eye to him, quickly stepping out into the opening of the thinning crowd.

"Don't follow me any farther Raphael," he whispered without even turning to him,"You'll have better luck of survival sitting about and awaiting your brothers to find a way to get you back."

Raph snarled under his breath,"You really are fucked in the head if you expect to just show me something like that and expect me turn back without much thought into the process."

"Where I go, there may be no turning back for you," he mused allowed as simply as saying he was going out for eggs.

"I except your challenge then, only question though, is if a spoiled little rich boy as yourself could possibly survive without my help."

Leo's eyes turned back to him a simple smirk crossing his face as his eyes rolled and the discreet words 'of course' fluttered from his lips.

...

_"Leonardo," his father whispered to him the small child who was tightly squeezed in a ball before his master awaiting his next command,"You will not disappoint me tonight." _

_He nodded softly rising from his spot upon the ground, eyes brimming with determination awaiting his order, awaiting his first order as a foot soldier. He had anticipated this day since the first day of his training. _

_"I will not father," he whispered eyes glittering far too eargarly, his father shaking his head to his son's cockiness as he rose fingers glazing over his son's head through his shimmering black hair. _

_... _

A sigh penetrated through Raph's clasped lips the space craft lurched once more, he had no clue how Leonardo could find time to sleep through this all. His eyes glanced over to the boy snuggled in his seat, something lurched once more nearly forcing vile from Raph's mouth. The alien next to him shook his head to how pale he was, Raph glared to him, he couldn't help it that he hadn't even been on a plane before much less a space craft!

"It is not my problem you will end up dead in battle, monkey boy," Leo grumbled in his sleep making the turtle snarl.

"I swear if your talking about me, ya'll be wishing you were in a nightmare," Raph growled slumping down in his seat, fighting the vile threatening to splash out.

...

_"Well, well, well...looks like little Leonardo has finally grown up," Hun smirked watching the boy softly close the paper door,"Too bad today someone will die." _

_"Its not my problem you will end up dead in battle, monkey boy," the eleven year old scoffed a far too over confident smirk shrouding his face,"Who knows, maybe to me." _

_A sneer crossed the giant's face, the street punks behind him laughing foreseeing a dead punk. An over sized fist shot forward forcing the boy to crouch to the ground, a crater appearing upon the concrete wall behind them, Leonardo's eyes growing in surprise to the force yet a smirk remained. A creek slipped through the air as the hand pulled itself from the wall, the giant charging toward Leonardo who side stepped to the assault causing Hun to fall down the stairs. Laughter soon shaking the street punks. _

_"The boss just got beat Home Alone style!" they snickered Hun glaring in ever growing fury from the bottom of the stairwell as even little Leonardo began to laugh. _

_"I always knew you were stupid, but I never realized this stupid!" he laughed. _

_Hun snarled rising without even a thought of the pain that shivered through his nerves,"I'll make you pay for this humiliation,Leonardo! You'll wish you weren't even born when I get through with you!" _

_"Like I care..." the boy scoffed slidding out the window. _

_... _

General Blanque growled in silent furry as Kol tightened more bandages around him, softly humming a distant melody.

"Don't worry sir," he said reassuringly,"Maybe the boy was simply more trouble then he was worth, besides, I have an ingeniose new invention I've been dying to try out on the triceritons..."

He stopped in mid sentence to the glare from the general his eyes turning away once more contiuing his distant melody slicing Blanque's finally nerve.

"Where is Lonae?" he spat Kol shrugging silently.

"She disappeared soon after the attack, no one has seen her since then..." some new found anger sparked in his eyes his fist pounding against the chair strings of foul words flowing freely.

"Sir?"

"If you ever see her again, I want you to personally kill her! But for now assemble the troops..."

"For what sir?" he asked nervously as shakily the general rose a mad furry brimming in his eyes.

"I'm ending this war sooner then anyone would have thought..."

...

"Wake up," Raph half whispered half snarled as he shook Leo trying to force him up, getting a groan of annoyance from him.

"What? I am sleeping, onee chan," he grumbled pushing his head further into the seat, Raph snarling pushing his shoulder faster and harder.

"Get Up!" he snapped pulling him up marvelling the lightness, the boy's eyes blinked tiredly to the sudden motion.

"Are we there?" the boy snarled glaring to him,"That is the only reason you should be bothering me!"

"Who announced you leader anyway?"

"Who would announce you leader is the better question!"

Raph's death glare made Leo smile almost laugh,"You must work on your anger issues."

"Like your any better," he grumble as walked behind the boy into some new world.

...

"I want my full payment for this one!" Lonae snarled staring into the triceriton's bleak eyes staring back into her own.

"Why should I?" he spat,"I did all the work this time around and you were completely useless..."

"I told you all you needed to know," she growled glaring to him,"Now I want my payment! I want what is-"

Her words stopped as she felt her chest, fingers lacing around the blood pooling out. Eyes questioning why, only to get a soft smile from the over sized lizard sliding the gun back in his belt.

"As you wish." were the last things she heard as her world faded to black.

tbc

...

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm kinda busy right now and just wanted to tell all my readers I haven't given up quite yet...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 13 **_

_**... **_

_A wind bristled through his hair, a smile wide across his face, his eyes gleaming far too overconfident. The moon came into full focus above him, heart raping a soft melody. _

_"Grim reaper when I see, I'll smile for it will never be me whom you take," the eleven year old whispered as he stayed to the shadows of the old wear house. In the basement's wake he heard a shrilling scream, heart pounding faster in excitement. _

_... _

Twilight rested about the small market place, the triceriton owners of the shop packing everything away. Leonardo sighed his thoughts bouncing about his head, not completely sure how he would proceed in anything. He could already hear his sister nagging at him, how stupid he had been lately, it wasn't at all like him. He could feel the gravel penetrate his bare feet and the loud clanking strides of his companion, but at the time none of that mattered.

He could easily turn away now, he wondered if leaving a machine he barely knew would be going against his own honor code. His eyes turning back to the turtle, he could kill him now and pretend this all never happened. Was his heart's iron bind unraveling? Should he allow it to over his mind's weak curiosity? His feet came to a sudden halt, Raph nearly toppling over him.

"Why do I feel you know nothing and are useless to me?" he snapped, hating his feeble heart always willing to overthrow a mission over his emotions.

"What are you talkin' about now?" he snapped back to him, the boy growling under his breath to his far too quick tongue.

"What do you know about what we are? Why am I drawn to you?" he said slowly, if Raph didn't know better he would swear he saw innocence sparkling in his gaped eyes.

"I can't answer that right now, I'm not even completly sure, but when I start dishing out answers I expect you to do the same, got it?"

He gave him a half smile to the response and Ralph couldn't help but notice the deceit lying somewhere in it.

...

_"The foot clan?" the leader of the gang scoffed raising his blade from the headless corpse marred with still bleeding scars and burns,"Why should I worry about them?" _

_"Boss, betraying Oruku Saki isn't the most brilliant thing to do! We could become that guy!" the man snapped his voice thick in a Brooklyn accent shaking strongly, finger extended twitching to the corpse._

_"Shut up, little brother! I know what I'm doing, sure ratting out a few foot soldiers wasn't the best choice, but it did come with its perks and whats the best he's going to do? His bitch of a daughter's gone and I ain't afraid of twerpy Leonardo. Trust me, I know the foot, it's a family affair, if its personal its the family that handles it and Saki ain't got time to handle it." _

_Leonardo snarled under his breath to that, what right does he have to call __him__ ,'twerpy'? _

_... _

"The foot clan is your enemy as well?" Don questioned staring at the 'utrom' before him, his younger brother still glaring to the man from behind him. He didn't wish to trust them either, but he had to get Raph back. It had been twenty minutes since their brother and the foot clan boy had disappeared, each second counted and it didn't help that ten of those minutes had gone into bickering meanlessly to their new hosts. Don knew he had to gain their trust to get his brother back, his hand was secured across his younger brother's mouth as he proceeded to negotiate with the aliens before him.

"Yes, we have been since Oruku Saki rose from the shadows of the underground years ago, but that is a story for another day. You have yet to tell us why you and your brothers broke into our base."

The lead utrom still disguised in human skill's eyes hidden behind dark shade sternly stared to the two brothers making Don sigh thinking of Master Splinter and what he would say to the fact that not only did he lose his brother in another dimension, but he lost him with Oruku Saki's son!

"Please understand, we have nothing to do with the foot clan, their vendetta toward us is only because we exist!" he began quickly words disappearing in his head as he stared ahead to the blue haired man surrounded still by the utroms attached to metal bodies,''We didn't come to steal anything, we are only here because of this..."

He presented the broken canister before him, the man's blue eyebrow raising,"Please, we just wished to understand why you created us and what was your reasoning behind it all..."

...

Leonardo stared to the rising moon head resting against an abandoned shop, lanterns scattered about the place. Their planet was very rural for an advanced civilization, compared to the last planet, he could definitely see why they were in war. But why were they of all things a threat? Compared to the soldiers of this world, the inhabitants seemed peaceful never batting an eye to him and Raph.

"Hurry up," he hissed behind him to the turtle,"I don't have all night to wait for you to get done pissing."

"Well excuse me for having a normal bowl system!" he barked back from the other side of the building.

"I don't want to die and tell the enemies I've slaughtered, I died waiting for an overgrown turtle to get done pissing!" he growled a migrane sparking up.

"I'm sorry, Master Leonardo, for now on I'll just hold it," he grumbled a sigh escaping Leo's mouth.

"Whatever..." he grumbled staring ahead to the moon, it was twice the size of earth's and was a vibrant blue color. He couldn't help, but stare. Cold fingers slithered around his wrist tightly he expected to see Raph when his eyes moved back but instead found another familiar face.

"Child, I need your help," Lonae gasped clinging harder to him, her other hand tightly holding her wound.

...

_"Hey!" the thug spun around to the sudden noise dropping his brother's collar eyes scanning the area precaution shining in them, but it dropped as they landed on a boy hands folded arrogantly around his chest atop one of the many crates in the surrounding area clad in foot attire. _

_"Your kidding right?" he groaned containing his laughter as the child barely over five feet jumped in front of him hand firmly attached to the blade at his side,"I thought Saki took betrayal to the family more seriosly then this..." _

_A scowl crossed the child's face to the words,"Do you even know who I am? I thought even worthless punks like you knew Oruku Saki's own son!" _

_The brother's face faded to relief staring at the child breaking into laughter, Leonardo's eyes slitting farther,"Thank you, Thank you God! I feared we would lose our lives for messing with the foot clan!" _

_Growling the older of the two's fist slammed into him,"Shut up, idiot! It isn't over yet, even the small twerpy foot soldiers are foot soldiers, so don't break down yet..." _

_... _

"Why should I help you?" he said calmly staring at her,"If I remember correctly, you wanted me dead last time we met."

"I could be of great value to you!" she acclaimed clinging to Leonardo's hand more tightly,"I can take you to the fugatoid!"

"What makes us think you won't simply betray us when we get there?" Raph asked stepping from the shadows fully staring to the distraught woman now.

"Because, they left me for dead," she whispered near the breaking point of fading out again,"And Mozar still owes me my share of the cash..."

"Fair enough," Leonardo whispered into her ear,"But the second your use to me is up, I will throw you back to everyone you've betrayed without a seconds hesitation..."

"Fair enough..." she whispered back passing out at Leonardo's feet.

...

"You know, when we first met, I actually thought you were ruthless," Raph said with a shrug watching the boy dig through the shelves of the closed shop every few seconds eyes going to the door.

"And I thought you were useful," he answered back pulling bandages, some sorts of ointments, thick thread and a needle from a first aid kit he thankfully found walking back over to Lonae's still passed out body upon the ground.

"So who is this woman?" he questioned.

"Why she is the general's most trusted soldier," he answered simply smiling to confusion across Raph's face,"And by the looks of where I found her, I take it that she was truly the one leaking info to their enemies and she just wasn't worthwhile enough to keep alive."

"And you of all people want to help her?"

"I have no one else to tell me the ins and outs of this society, she will easily lead me to where the professor is...I will leave her to deal with her own problems and we will be back home hating each other before you can think about my plans twice."

Raph nodded watching the boy work, he had to admit, he never thought a foot soldier would be so talented at the art of healing wounds.

"It was the first thing my sister taught me," he said feeling Raph's eyes against the back of his neck,"It is the first rule of the foot code after all, you take care of your self. If you bleed to death it is in your own fault for not knowing how to heal your own wound. But, she always liked to go against that code...always fussing over my wounds."

"Sounds allot like my brother, Don," Raph said rolling his eyes, Leo laughing to that.

"And you said we have nothing in common..."

"This still means nothin', your still a threat to my family..."

"And always will be," he said smiling, ignoring the sigh coming from the turtle.

...

_Clank! The blades clashed together, Leonardo's feet skidding backwards to the strong force of the man smiling before him. Hastily his body hit the floor avoiding an early grave, strands of his hair fluttering about him. The man smiling as his foot pounded into the young child, gasps erupting from him as he pressed harder. _

_"Say your prayers, kiddo," he whispered,"I've killed much more worthy opponents before you were in your mommy's tummy. You've got spunk and would have one day been a threat to me, but not now." _

_"Fuck you," he growled through strained breaths stabbing a dagger concealed in his sleeve straight through his knee cap, a howl of pain shot through the place as he quickly shot from the floor catching his breath. _

_"Don't stand there moron!" he snapped to his brother,"I want this kid's head!" _

_Nodding quickly he hurried across the room kicking open one the crates yanking out a machine gun. Quickly Leonardo, shot behind one of crates, head ducked down. The sound of the bullets clanking against concrete sounding from behind him, he bit back a groan as one glazed across his arm. _

_A thick layer of debri laid across the room, the man breathing hard dropping the gun for its lack of ammo. _

_"I think I got him boss!" he called through the thick dust in the air his voice gitty,"I think I got him!" _

_Bam! He hit the ground, the small silhouette standing inches in front of him. He tried to rise, but gasped to the sudden strike, blood drizzling from his mouth. Leonardo breathed heavily, his grip on the blade tightening as he sensed his life run to an end. He bit his lip looking to the now life less corpse connected to his blade bringing an unwanted memory. _

_**No,**__ his mind ordered firmly as he felt himself shake,__**It is his fault he's dead, not yours... **_

_Before he could fully grip reality, he felt the coolness of a chain slither itself around his neck. Within seconds he couldn't breath as the lifeless snake's grasp tightened around his neck. _

_"Say good night, my little prince," the thug whispered shakily tightening his grip on the boy's throat with the chain,"Say hello to my younger brother in hell, little one." _

_He got a grip of himself long enough to realize he could easily get the upper hand. Trembling his fist shot into the thug's wound, forcing him to cry out loudly losing his grip on the child who pushed forward hitting the ground, breathing harder then he ever thought he would. _

_Before the man had another chance to strike, Leonardo drove his blade into his heart clasping his eyes shut as the blood splashed against his face. Then before his mind could comprehend it, he sliced his head clean off._

_... _

Leonardo's head rested upon the wall, fingers tightly laced around his blade mind reeling the distant memory. Shaking his head to his past weakness, why was he thinking of it now? Sighing he looked about the small shop to take his mind off it, eyes stopping to a poster of a triceriton.

"That's Zanramon," Lonae whispered as she caught his gaze,"He is there supreme overlord. That's where we'll be headed, to his mansion, most likely surrounded by grand warriors...but I doubt you of all people care."

"You must know me."

"I know your type," he laughed to her words, Raph's silhouette rose from his spot on the ground.

"Well why are we waitin'? If you know where we're going, let's leave now..."

"Raphael," Leonardo whispered,"Sit down, your worthless to me if you can't think through your exhaustion."

"I'm just fine, oh fearless leader," he snapped,"Let's get out of here before the owners get back."

"As you wish," he whispered rising wondering what was wrong with him, he swore he almost trusted the turtle, a trait so unlike him.

...

_"Enter," his father called from the other side of the door, Leonardo taking a deep breath before entering calming himself. _

_"You were successful," it wasn't a question. _

_"Yes father," he whispered bowing before him presenting to him the head of the man who dared betray the foot clan. _

_His father smiled to him taking his son in completely,"Excellent, Leonardo. You have done well today." _

_He bit his lip containing his emotion as his father collected the head from his shaking fingers hand running through his son's hair,"Do not worry, child. You will learn to appreciate the blood shed, for it is doing a nobble thing for the family."_

_It was on this day, Leonardo's heart was lost to the darkness and his innocence of childhood disappeared. If he was to be the shredder one day, he would act like it. _

_TBC. _

Here's a nice Christmas present just for you, my lovely fans! ^.^ Santa said you were good, so I gave you a new chapter at no cost at all! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon...-.-' Hopefully...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 14 **_

After having severe writers block, I have finally gotten done with this damned chapter! I swear it felt like performing brain surgery!...

...

"Lonae?" Zaramon said looking through his wine glass to a stunned looking Mozar half bowed before him,"Didn't you dispose of our little song bird?"

"I thought I had sir," he said keeping his head down,"But here she is with one of her soldiers demanding your presence."

"Very well," he said containing his chuckle,"Send our little birdie and her escort in, I'll dispose of her the proper way."

...

"Lonae if this fails in any way," he felt the older woman's body quake in his grasp to those small words,"I'll personally see that you suffer."

"You truly are a killing machine aren't you?" she spat back getting a dark smile to emerge from his lips.

"You have no idea," his eyes rose as a shadow scoffed to him,"Raphael, you're not very hidden if I hear you."

"I hope you know what your doing," he smiled a sweet smile to the words.

"Could I lie to you?" he stated simply eyes floating to the clock chiming above him,"Don't answer that, you know I need you right now."

Raph watched the boy from the corner of his eye as he waited in the shadows, smiling to his every reaction always getting something new each time. He watched him tighten his grip upon the woman's body tensing to the shadow at the top of the stair way ahead of them.

"Relax, child," an older triceriton with power in each action called to him,"I will not harm you unless I need to. How did a child as yourself get past my guards?"

"They are far too stupid to see a wondering shadow," he declared Lonae pulling slightly away from his touch as she saw his fingers glaze upon his blade,"Will you speak to me calmly or will I have to destroy you?"

Zaramon smirked to the child's confindence,"I will gladly see you for dinner, is that well enough young one?"

"If you poison me, I will strike you down before it begins to take effect," he warned the leader's smile widening, he had never seen some one so willing to declare war then this child.

"What is your name boy?"

"I am one you'll never know," he laughed to the child's response he hadn't seen this much cockiness in awhile, especially from one from Blanque's ranks!

"Lonae where did you come across such a strange young boy?"

"Just lucky I guess," she grumbled.

...

"Why have you come to see me dearest Lonae?" his sweet words irritated Leonardo, he wished to see the blood lust he knew he had already.

"Your general left me for dead!" she spat cutting away from technicalities that usually bound her.

"Come, come," he laughed the boy's eyes rising once more ignoring the food put before him by the soldiers,"You came to tell me that? Why even bring your friend here if you wished simply to talk of all the ways betrayal circles."

She snarled under her breath but before a barrage of hate filled litanies could escape her lips Leonardo held her back with a single glance.

"Your right," Leonardo whispered rising from his seat the chair falling behind him from the quickness of his action,"I have not come here for this woman's complaints, I'm here for the fugitoid. If you deny me, I will kill whoever you send to do me in and you will be the first to die!"

He smiled brightly to that, a wonderouse thought occuring to him making him truly curriose if this boy was as great as he claimed he was. Lonae had fear shimmering through her eyes, this was not how she had planned it all out.

"Lonae," he finally called through the drawing silence getting the woman to shakily raise her head,"I'll trade your life and whatever I owe you for this child."

Leonardo's eyes cut warningly to her line of sight the shadow's glaring eyes upon her now she smiled,"His comrade is hidden within the shadows. They will not be taken down easily, but the boy has quite the weak heart you could use that."

Leonardo's weight was caught by General Mozar before his rage could be fully throw at the woman, had it been a trap this whole time? His body clashed against the stronger arms, rage making many of the strategies he would usually think of fade away, watching many other soldiers hurry from in the hall.

He felt blood splash against the side of his face, the strong arms releasing him many strained curses fluttering from his mouth, Leonardo using this as an opportunity to escape the grasp smirking slightly to the sai penetrating through Mozar's arm.

"Any bright ideas, fearless leader?"

"Just one," Raph's eyes flowed to the boy and nearly fell to the floor to response,"Don't die."

"I could have thought of that," he grumbled watching the boy with ease side stepping each direct hit, it was as though he danced with death. He feighed a few direct shots from their laser, the hilt of his blade slamming into the throat of a triceriton as he dove at him.

Eyes then falling upon Lonae who was chancing her get away,staying close to the back wall to keep from battle. He took a step towards her, if they were going to die here so was she.

A blur like shadow soon stood before him before he could move, fingers were clasped around his wrist before he could even move an inch only watching as the woman shot from the room. His eyes moved up to meet the back of Leonardo's head, the hand holding him back slightly shaking. As Raph's eyes traveled to the front of him he caught tiny streams of blood flowing evenly from his arm held out before him and his missing sai mounted in the fresh wound.

"Have fun in the rings child!" he heard Lonae call from behind him making his mind fill with rage,"I pray you'll live in return of your assistance!"

"Don't turn your eyes to her," Leonardo spat not bothering to even glance back,"Keep them on battle, on me if you must, but don't turn it back to her."

His eyes were now glued to the slightly shaking child his grasp gone, fingers once more returning to his blade. Every emotion lost somewhere inside him, eyes merely weighing the outcome, he wasn't backing out of this one. He had come too far to do that.

Before Raph had time to react his sai was thrust back into his hand red ooze soon staining his palm, the boy no longer in his line of sight. He smirked ducking a blow to the head, fist slamming into the attacker's stomache, he had never seen anyone so quick on their feet. His eyes never held sympathy, it was simply his line of work. Raph lost his breath slightly as the dinosaur rammed into him knocking him to the ground.

"Keep your eyes on the battle," Leonardo demanded blood splashing into his face as the tip of the blade met flesh,"Breath it in, think of nothing else. Don't die on me."

He rolled his body away from a direct blast to the face, the words bringing irritation yet gratitude. His leg slammed against one knocking him to the ground a heavy strained breath rising from him, springing to his feet avoiding yet another straight shot to the head.

"Stop showing your mercy off in battle!" the boy snarled throwing the weight of his blade behind him into flesh jumping behind another lodging a concealed kunai into the back of his neck,"You'll only cause your own problems, your strength won't last you if your forced to re fight the same drone over and over again."

Raph pretended not to here that, he had never killed in his life and was never planning to purposely do so. He felt cold fingers wrap across his wrist as a fog of smoke filled the air, he smelt a metallic aroma as the boy retrieved his blade.

Once more the grasp was released as they entered the main hall, Raph staring to Leonardo as he tried to regain his ground to figure how they had gotten to the place they had been. A sigh finally came through his lips as a decision was made in his mind.

"Wait for me in the town, I'll be there soon with the proffessor," he said quietly eyes still scanning the surroundings for a chance of a new battle.

"And let them kill you?" Raph snapped back hardly realizing his own fingers were laced around the boy's wrists now.

"You do not trust my ablities?" he snarled back, the fingers holding him tighter now.

"You don't trust mine?"

Their eyes were locked for stilling seconds before the boy finally scoffed head turning from his comrade,"Fine, we'll do it your way just don't go dying on me."

"I could say the same for you..."

...

The dark entwining stair way was all beginning to seem like a bad idea as Leonardo silently stepped behind Raph, fingers gliding across the wall to his right to make certain he had not passed any sort of door. He slowed his pace and shook his head to the thought of simply ditching the turtle who had proven himself semi use full and the machine that was his only ticket home.

_Possibly, exploring the vast galaxy playing the part of a ronin would not be so bad? _he pondered his head shaking curtly seconds after thinking it, he would not throw away his honor for childish fantasies.

He paused slightly as fingers hit an opening in the wall, smiling to himself slightly. He was about to call to his acquittance when a strong force covered his mouth and soon a cobra like arm slithered across him.

"Don't tire yourself out too much," a deep scratchy voice echoed in his ear yet was silent to the rest of the world,"You'll only harm yourself in the process, little boy."

...

Professor Hunneycutt felt so trapped, he had awoken not very long ago to find himself away from Kol's humming machines ( to his ever delight) to find himself in the enemy's lair. He didn't need to see very well to know that. Light steps of feet soon found there way to where he sat upright now awaiting the worse.

"Professor?" his heart (well more figuratively since he didn't really have the type that pumped blood through his body) felt relief to the voice knowing it was Raphael.

"Over here! I'm here!" he called through the darkness, a light instantly filling the room revealing the now relaxed turtle,"I'm thank full your here, it feels like such a long time since I've seen you but where is Leonardo?"

Raph was taken back by the words, eyes widening as he realized the boy was no longer behind him. He had grown so accustom to his silence that he barely noticed his absence.

"Leonardo?" he called down the winding stair way silence being the only thing to meet his ear a slight tang of worry overwhelling him in an unexplainable way.

"Searching for this?" a deep voice penetrated Raph's mind forcing him to quickly turn around to find General Mozar one arm firmly entwined around Leonardo's struggling form and the other hand slapped across his mouth, faint mumbles calling through. He stood in front of another entrance to the room a sea of soldiers standing behind him.

"Come quietly," he instructed firmly his hand dropping from the boy's mouth, a gun soon held in it jabbed uncomfortablely into his head,"And I'll allow your little friend to live."

"Don't take his command so gulliblly!" Leonardo barked,"If he wished me dead, I'd be dead! Don't drop your guard, grab Hunycutt and turn back now, I can handle myself! If I die so be it, you still have every chance of survival!"

The words were unbearable enough but the seriousness in his eyes made the decision for Raph. Slowly his sais dropped from his fingers and he raised his hands in surrender getting an irritated snarl from the boy but thankfully Mozar's hand was already forcing his words to a halt before the rant could begin.

...

In all his life Leonardo had never felt so frustrated, blood flowed in even trails as he bit harder and harder into his lip, mind thinking of nothing more then tearing the woman apart bit by bit. He had stopped struggling against the giant's strength what seemed like hours ago, not in defeat but in pure knowledge of the matter.

He was a professional in the arts of stealth, speed and above all trickery but he never found strength a major priority not even now. Strength was its own weakness, riddled with far too many cracks to possibly count. He tasted nothing but the bitter sweetness the streams becoming less even as his teeth slid back and forth. His and Raph's eyes met, for once his companion giving him a stern warning to hold it together. They were thrown together in a small cramped cell.

"Are you ok?" Leonardo's head rose to the words slightly confused by them.

"Yes, I am." he finally replied sounding much younger then he had,"Yourself?"

"Been better," he scoffed resting his head against the wall,"Getting chased around a strange world by people who wanted a tin can, breaking into a military base, being betrayed by some weird woman with a lust for money, getting thrown in a cell by extincted lizards and above all getting bossed around by the shredder's baby boy isn't what I would call a good day."

Leonardo said nothing wiping the blood from his face staring ahead to the opposite side of the room fingers toying with the pendant,"You are wrong," Raph's eyes slid to him staring off with his expressionless feature,"I stopped being 'the shredder's bady boy' as you call it, a long time ago."

They sat in silence after that line, once what the meaning sank in Raph almost want to pity him but at his stern glare he stopped in an instant. He didn't want pity, he just wanted him to know nothing held deep emotional importance in his life or his family's.

"You are quite the odd ball of the bunch aren't ya?"

"I suppose you can refer to me as such," Leonardo shrugged head lolling across the wall not looking to nothing in particular,"But remember never to let your guard down, you'll never know quite when I'll strike."

Raph half smiled to himself nearly forgetting they were foes, perhaps if things were different he could find out everything he would ever wish to know about him, but for his family's and his own life's sake, he couldn't chance it no matter how curios he was of the strange foot soldier.

"You can stare all you wish, you'll never find a single answer to your question," Raph's eyes rose back up to Leonardo, eyes at the door now,"I don't know half of them, maybe when we get back to earth you'll figure out every little piece for yourself."

Raph smirked to his response eyes fully upon the child now, wrapping the slow bleeding wound on his forearm. Rolling his eyes he fully leaned against the prison wall eyes half lidded not wishing to be not even slightly unprepared when they returned.

...

...and it felt just as long! Originally this chapter was going to longer, but it felt like it was getting far too long so I stopped it here. Don't worry though, I won't leave you hanging very long on the next update just give me a day or two to finish up the next part. If nothing happens like far too much home work or tragic death of the writer lol. Don't worry though, my teachers are as lazy as I am and I don't plan on getting hit by a bus, I really hope that didn't jinx me. ^.^'


	16. Chapter 16

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 15**_

So sorry for the long wait...but I jinxed my self and was buried under a mountain of homework and then trajically hit by a bus, but I'm better now! Ok, I'm not...but I can pretend!

Ps: Thanx for the reviews from all you guys while I was on my short break! It really made me get off my ass and finish this!

...

"An accident?" Don couldn't begin to decribe the twitch in his voice,"No, that can't be true..."

"I'm sorry if you expected more, but in all reality the ooze to us was a failed expirement," the blue haired man said with a tang of sympathy in his voice looking directly to Donnatello now eyes never fautering making Mike very nervouse.

"The day you were created was the day we were disposing of the ooze for its failure to be able to create stable creatures of vast intelligence and power. We had hoped that these creations would be able to rid us of any war our people would ever have to face but like said it was all a waist of time, but I suppose it wasn't all a waist if it made ordinary turtles more human like in intellect and form."

"So you are no better then shredder!" Mike finally spat before Don could cover his mouth,"You wanted an army of creatures that no one would ever be able to take down!"

The utrom guised in human shape was taken back at first but then simply shrugged,"We are the lesser of two evils if you wish to think of it that way, as long as Shredder holds our technology, none of our worlds will be safe."

...

Leonardo was half asleep by the time a thin light landed on his eyes forcing them all the way open. His captor smirked to him as he returned the gaze, once more his mind weighing all his options. Mozar, that was his name, was big, overconfindent and thought strength was the only thing you needed in a battle. His eyes turned to Rapheal who gave him an overconfindent smile, making him roll his eyes.

...

The roaring crowd was the only noise to be heard as they descended down a darkened hall way Mozar walking behind. Raph's eyes instantly cut over to the foot soldier who seemed far too calm, his teeth still clamped to his lower lip in frustration but for once during this whole ordeal, he felt it was _lucky _to be stuck with the borderline socio path. Not for the fact that he was merciless or far too comfortable in combat but his mind seemed to always be calculating something or other. He may be more comfortable being with his brothers who he knew he could trust but he was also figuring out why this boy was so high ranked in the foot clan. As the smirk rolled casually across the boy's face he couldn't help letting himself smirk as well. Who would have suspected a socio path in training would be so usefull?

He sheilded his eyes as a blinding light struck them, but somehow managed to keep himself balanced as he was thrust out the door way. Before the path was completly shut behind him he managed to get a final glance from the smirking general. He caught Leonardo staring ahead mesmerized by something ahead of them, slowly he averted his own eyes to the direction and his heart slowly dropped to the pit of his stomache.

Ahead of him was nothing but a slash of crimson across a layer of golden terrain. A few guards dragging the corpes from the battle arena. The next thing that caught his eye was nothing but teeth that would be glad to make him into a splash on the ground.

"My," Leonardo said in an almost amused tone or it could have been insulting, Raph was far too transifixed on the creature ahead him's jagged teeth to really care,"I've stepped from futuristic New York all the way back to ancient Rome...today has been exciting, a day to never ever forget."

"You have head problems, don't you?" Raph half snarls eyes upon the chain around the giant beast's throat almost praying it wouldn't be lost.

"Don't we all?" he says with a shrug,"If no one is perfect aren't we all alittle insane?"

"If we return home in one piece, I'll personally see to it that you get the metal help you so desperatly need."

The remark didn't seem to reach Leonardo's ears, he simply stared up, Raph's eyes slowly following his gaze. A large glowing neon green cube hung over head their images engraved in it, the crowd began to roar even louder then before.

"And welcome back to The Arena Death Matches!" a loud voice roared over the screaming crowd,"I'm your host Zed!"

"And I'm Raz!" Leonardo's head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes narrowed as he caught the announcers box floating above the crowd. His fists tightened at his sides as he looked across the way to find the emporer of this land smilling back to him, his servants pooring whine into his glass. He took a single drink before setting it down once more and walking out of Leonardo's line of sight.

"I, Leonardo Saki," he whispers hands tightening eyes rising to the monster watching a guard unsnap the chain,"son of Oruku Saki, am no one's form of entertainment."

...

Kol let out a breath that had a mix of irritation and exhaustion blended perfectedly into it. His father could be so overbearing at times, in his opionin he could make something ten times as great as Honeycutt but was always left in the dark as his father found a new obsession. He leaned up against the side of one of the many scattered buildings, far from used to the phsycal excersize of carrying his own supplies and marching into the capital of this primitive planet. In the corner of his eye he could see the heavy artillary needed to allow this sneak attack to work and the littered corpses of the enemy.

Most of the towns seemed deserted, it had been no trouble at all setting up a temporary base here, everyone was out at the arena.

"How barbarak," Kol grumbles taking a deep swig from the cantine at his side,"And they honestly wonder why they are losing the war. If they would spend more time conquesting and less time killing each other off...maybe they wouldn't be so far behind us!"

In the corner of his eye he saw a familiar sillohoute in the distance heading in the direction of the space ports. He smiled as one of the soldiers grabbed the female's form holding her back.

"Why hello, Lonae," he said with a pleasant smile, rage spilling across her face,"Tell me what brings you out here tonight?"

...

"Good morning, Proffesor," the fugatoid's head snapped back to come face to face with Zaramon, Mozar not far behind him.

"W-what an unexpected surprise," he stammered slightly trying to seem braver then he was but knew he had already failed that by the way he backed away at each of the dictator's steps.

"Please, don't fear me, I really mean no harm," he said a smile on his face, but Honneycut didn't see happiness he saw a dash of greed,"I want you for buisness, you don't need to be a prisoner if you coroporate."

Once more he took a step back trying to real in on his courage shaking his head slowly,"My inventions are not for war. Not anymore."

That made Zaramon laugh loudly and Mozar to smirk and shake his head. The profersor took another step back, his back to the wall now from the action.

"All machines are for war," he stated with a shrug eyes fully upon the shivering robot now,"It just really depends on how you use them."

"I won't," he snapped using up every ounce of his courage he had in him,"I refuse to be apart of this idiotic war for power anylonger! Kill me if you wish but you'll never get my assistance."

Zaramon didn't even pretend to be surprised by the reaction he had already anticipated,"As you wish. It's just a pity your friends will have to die along side you."

He remained silent to that staring off slightly,"What do you mean by that?"

He snapped his fingers and Mozar hit a button next to him on the wall making a hollograghic screen flutter before their eyes. On the screen his friends stood before a giant beast who was released from its chain.

"I can easily save them from their fate, all you need to do is cooperate and you will be unharmed and neither will they."

He stared off thinking of how they had risked their lives to save him, unsure how to proceed with all the advantages and disadvantages splashing across his mind in far too complicated equations.

...

"What's your plan?" Raph hisses striving to catch up with the fleaing teenager.

"Do I look like I fight monsters often?" he snapped shoving himself and Raphael away from a sqirming tentacle the crowd screaming harder then before eagerly awaiting the blood shed.

Raph rolled his eyes to the shear stupidity of the statement and the boy had been calling him worthless. Quickly he rolled away as a slimy tentacle slashed down at him.

He felt Leonardo's cold hand slither around his wrist forcing him onto his feet and both were once more fleeing from a shallow grave. He stumbled slightly trying to keep up with the fast foot steps and he saw a vein pop out lightly on the boy's arms straining to drag along the added weight. Stoping he threw his weight forward throwing Raph in front of him, dirt flying high as the monster grew closer but Leonardo didn't move he stood his ground bearing an expression that stated 'do or die.'

Taking a step back he fling himself into the air left leg extended out aiming for the middle of the monster's face hoping it was a weaker point. Before he could even strike onto the beast, his foot was snagged by a snake like tentacle slithering around his ankle. He cursed under his breath feeling the blood rush to his head, his long black hair hanging only inches from the beasts razor sharp teeth. He breathed in slowly as hot breaths and mist of saliva hit his face. Raph staring in horror frozen for the moment as his mind slightly went blank.

Thinking quickly, he remember he still had a few kunais snuggled in his jacket, without a moments hesitation he yanked out a kunai slamming it in the monster's tentacle holding his ankle. With a blood wrenching roar the monster flung its prey aside making him collide with the brick wall surrounding them and roll onto the ground, while raising his tentacles in the air contiuing to screech.

"Looks like the monster wasn't pleased with its meal!" one anoucer cried out.

"Hes not the only one, this slop is freezing!" the other acclaimed as the crowd began to boo at the lack of blood or possibly the poor attempt at humor.

Back down in the arena Raph rushed to Leonardo's side not waisting any time for the monster to revive. He looked unconsciose lying on the dirt ground, he snached him shaking him gently in his arms.

"Hey..." he groaned rocking him harder now, cursing to himself as he didn't even slightly stir,"Hey, Leonardo...this isn't the time for you to call it quits!"

As he shook harder Leonardo's eyes clamped shutter tighter before slowly opening,"Nahhh...sister?"

"Yeah, only I turned male, green and kinda into a mutant turtle," he scoffed watching his eyes fling open and scowl cross his face as he roughly pushed away from him.

"You going to be ok enough to finish this thing off?" he asked helping him up and assisting him as he wobbled slightly.

"As good I am going to be." he grumbled shaking off his pulsing head ache.

Taking a deep breath Raph grabbed the boy's wrist before he could fully comprhend what he was doing. He didn't fully know what he was doing but just kept running feeling the monster soon behind them.

"What-" Raph hushed him with one glance that made Leonardo sigh but not question him as he threw them both out of the monster's path. Leonardo glanced up as the dust gathered around him, realizing the monster had kept going. He smiled to his companion in silent congratulations as he watched the beast crash into the wall.

"Dumb luck, I should have figured it would have been dumb enough to do something this stupid." Raph rolled his eyes knowing no matter what he did he would never please the foot soldier.

"Wow! That's what I call a major head ache!" one annoucer cried over the silence of the crowd.

"I couldn't agree more, Raz! It looks like the puny life forms are the winner! What a shock of the ages!"

"So true, Zed! Maybe these two might be worthy foes for their next competitor!" at that the crowd began to roar as once more Raph helped Leonardo up from the ground.

...

Zaramon's eyes widened as he watched the creature smash into a wall, the proffesor for once gloating cheering their victory.

"It seems as if they can take care of them selves Zaramon."

...

Its not much, but for those who wanted an update their ya go! I'll too tired to type the rest but I'll have that soon enough and I promise this time to get it faster!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 16 **_

Ummm...I've been holding this off for a very long time. I tried my best to care about this story again but I just can't. I want to move on with my life to other fanfic or stuff in my life. I've grown to hate this story really. I think everything about it is horrible and it is a big mess but for some reason it has a ton of fans so I am giving it to all those fans who love it so much. But first giving two chapters that I had actually started like a year ago...but never got around to finishing. ^^' I am amazing, I know. Chapter sixteen is actually the incomplete one while seventeen is wrote out but I never got around to re reading it. And yes, I know I'm weird but when I write I sometimes make the next chapter before the one that should come next. No wonder my stories suck so hard...but anywho, whoever asks for it first is the official new author. Good luck to whoever that might be! You'll probably be much better then me!

...

The crowd around them began to cheer loudly forcing Leonardo's eyes up, he let out a low breath. _Its not over yet._ At that thought he let out another light breath, wondering how he was ever going to put this into words when his father demanded what took him so long to get home.

Raph caught him in the corner of his eyes with a small smile and scoffed wondering what was on his mind but had no time to ask as he felt the ground under them abruptly open underneath them, darkness once more consuming them as they hit the bottom harshly. Both letting out groans of both pain and irritation.

"I hate this place," his eyes searched the darkness for Leonardo as he heard him speak,"I never seem to get the chance to think before something unexpected happens."

"Well, I guess life just ain't perfect."

"And 'ain't' is not a word!"

"Don't start." after that everything was silent once more as the two sat crammed next to each other in the dark space.

"How's your head?"

"Fine as it will ever be," he replied and his shoulder smacked the side of his face as he shrugged,"How about yours?"

"Don't start on me," he snapped back pushing him over trying to get some more room,"Any ideas?"

Leonardo didn't answer he just pushed as far away from Raph as he possible could (which wasn't very far) taking another deep breath staring off into the endless darkness. His hand touching his head as it once more started to pulse with pain. He gnawed on his lip for alittle while thinking and thinking and thinking and not coming up with much to go off of.

In the back of his mind he could hear his sister scolding him for giving up so easily. Think harder! The voice comanded him stuck on repeat in the midst of his mind. But he couldn't think of anything at the moment making him take a deep sigh of annoyance.

...

Light splashed across them after what felt like years of solitude confinement, to Raph that lining covering over the darkness bringing color back to his life was paradise. Leonardo seemed unfazed by the new change in the scenary and just stared with little interest at the two large guards standing before them. He didn't even try to fight as they reached out and grabed him though, Raph taking his example his mind trying desperatly to find out what he was thinking.

They walked in complete silence niether even bothering to look the other's way. Raph felt so helpless as he tried to struggle before finally stopping and looking over to his companion his eye brow rising to how well he took it all now. But one look in his eyes and the small smirk crawling across his face, he had a strange feeling that the boy knew what he was doing now and once he fought back blood would stain the streets. He took a deep breath, he only hoped his family never found out he was trusting his life to the biggest threat to their family.

"Welcome to your new home, freaks," the guard holding Leonardo spat shoving him forward, he caught himself before he could hit the floor watching Raph tumble next to him.

"Well if you last long enough," the other smirked Leonardo choosing to ignore him staring ahead of him taking a deep breath. It appeared he was in a training facility. All around them creatures practiced against one another like the ancient gladiators of Rome once did. He tried to contain his rage at the thought of fighting for someone's amusment for the rest of his days. He would die first, he was no one's toy. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he would be out of here before any one had time to take interest in him.

He snapped from his own thoughts as he heard someone grunt before him. He didn't even bother to try to guess who the triceraton standing before him now was to know he had power and that was all he needed to know. He stood straight, his hands behind his back weighing up his newest prisoners, the guards behind them now tense. Leonardo bit his lip to control his rage as the man grabbed his arm and shook it.

"This one is scrawny," he laughed his thunderous voice ecoing across the walls making everything in the room pause,"The emporer really wishes for me to throw him in the rings? He won't last a day against the other gladiators."

"Maybe, maybe not," Leonardo hissed tightly clunching his fists trying to alieve his anger,"Maybe you should test me out first?"

"Leonardo..." Raph growls at him who was no longer listening to reasoning.

"Shut up, Raphael." Was the only thing he said and the stern authority in his voice made him nervouse.

"So be it," the larger creature snared snaping his fingers the other gladiators stepping out of the training area in the center of the room. Leonardo heard that small voice in his head tell him this was a stupid idea, he should have layed low till he had oporutnity to strike but his pride would not allow anyone or thing tell him he was too weak to be considered a warrior.

Some fight happens and then is broke up and then they all get sent into cells.

...

"Your quite the fighter," Leonardo's head rose slightly to the words from the dinosaur from the cell next to his, Traximus wasn't it?

"It's just what I do," he responded tiredly looking across his cell to find Raph asleep in the corner. Sighing he tried to rest himself but sleep and him were not allies tonight.

"I didn't think someone as small as you could even handle anyone twice your size."

"I was taught a long time ago that you can't depend on stregth and size, you end up being to cocky with your ability and end up with your head gone before you even notice. Speed, my blade and intelligence is all I'll ever need in battle."

He heard the turtle snort and grumble 'Who's being arrogant again?' making him roll his eyes.

"Your planning on busting out then?"

"Of course," he responded eyes trying to cut across the wall that seperated the two.

"I want in then."

Leonardo snorted eyes slitting,"The last time I trusted someone enough to be in our little cliche, I ended up in this place."

There was a long silence before the other responded once again. He heard a deep breath come from him, he felt the anxioty coming forth as the other fought for the right words in his mind.

They plan a break out and then break out some how. I don't remember how I originally wanted to do it but hey my fans are probably more creative then me.

...

They get caught by the military and a fight happens. Again i don't rememeber how I original wanted this to go down.

...

The rain poored down faster both Leonardo and Kol now stared each other down, each firmly holding their guns pointing directly to each other's heads. Kol breathed hard from the exhaustion now hitting him, the energy rush gone smoke fluttering around him from his destroyed creations lying around him. It all came down to this, him and a gun and the same for the other. No more fancy tricks. Slowly his finger pulled the triger, a smile inching across the other's face as only a faint click came from the device.

He felt every musle in his body tightened as he stared down to his now shaking hand, fear eclipsing over every sense. The boy gave him a sadistic smile as his knee slamed straight into his stomache a stagered moan easing out of his mouth, he knew he had lost. His eyes tightened as he hit the ground. Feeling everything go numb.

"Bang," Leonardo whispered, Kol's eyes fixed on him now his body still staring up to the boy, quaking he opened his mouth to ask but he was quiker to answer,"I never kill those too weak to fight. If you ever wish for a rematch and the honor of knowing Leonardo Saki killed you, look me up on Earth some time."

With that he turned away, leaving Kol with the binding truth that he owed his father's killer his life and his pride.

...

At the end of the road Leonardo saw a sillohoute he knew far too well a blade held closely still to the dictactor's throat. They exchanged looks expressing the happiness in knowing the other was fine then each took a more seriose tone.

"What now?" Raph asked watching Leonardo closely now who didn't answer at first.

"What else can we do?" he mumbled eyes now fully locked on the proffesor,"Try to build the damned device every one wants so badly, I'm sick of this place."

"But Leonardo!" Honeycutt acclaimed looking around them for any sighn of life,"How do you expect me to just create it with no materials and two armies after us!"

"He has a point..." Raph grumbled looking toward to Leonardo who shook his head in deep thought.

"Well we'll get the supplies needed." he stated simply eyes drifting towards the palace then eyes snapped toward Zaramon,"And you will assist me if you value your life."

"How do I know that you won't simply kill me once I help you?"

"That's something you'll have to risk," he said simply hand gripping his blade warning him if he didn't help he would die here.

"So be it." Leonardo smirked to him satisified enough to the answer.

"I thought you would see it my way," he then turned to his other companions,"Ready?"

They just stared at him and Leonardo got the message from the nervousness crossing their expressions and the deep breaths and gulps they took.

...

It was like entering a tomb, nothing moved and Leonardo had the suspicion that nothing would in the palace tonight. His eyes flicked around the place, the armies and the guards were too busy with the army outside and the servants must have left as soon as they had the chance. His foot crunched underneath broken glass having the feeing that someone had come in looking for someone who wasn't here. His eye brow rose to the burn marks across the walls and then his eyes fell down on a tray of disguarded food scattered around the floor and a servant that couldn't get away fast enough lying not too far away. He heard Traximus growl in anger and he instantly put his arm on his shoulder to calm him.

"There is nothing you could have done," he muttered to him,"And we need him. I'll allow you to personally kill him if you like when we get done though."

"The honor is yours," he said with a snare after a moments thought,"I'm no monster. I don't kill for the pleasure of it all."

He smiled to Raph's disappoving stare as he replied,"Sure, it is my honor to kill him. I don't mind being a monster as you say."

As he took steps away from his companions Honeycutt not far behind him telling him what he needed and how much time he would need, Traximus turned to Raph with a look that said it all as he stepped away. He didn't trust Leonardo at all and hoped Raph knew what he was doing sticking around with him.

"The lab where my weapons are made is up ahead to the right," Leonardo's eye followed the finger pointing ahead. He hurried in that direction everyone following after him. He stopped at a door opening it without hesitation. He reminded him of Stockman's lab, to him that was never a good sighn but he would have to deal for now. His eyes narrowed as upon the wall showcased like a trophy was his sword and underneath them was Rapheal's sais.

As the others began their work with Honeycutt timidly stuttering orders to them, he stepped towards the back wall taking in the feel of his sword as he grabbed it, he never felt more pleased to see it in his life. He felt a presence behind him and without even asking thrust the sais into his hands. Raph mumbled a thanks, Leonardo replying with a shrug pushing past him going back over to the others.

"Leonardo," his eyes tilted fully to Honeycutt who locked the gaze nervously,"Shouldn't someone at least look out in case someone comes?"

Leonardo simply nodded looking around the room for a volinteer, Traximus nodded to him stepping out of the room.

He leaned against the wall eyes fully locked on Zaramon who stared back but his eyes were on the gun in his belt and the sword in his hand.

Leonardo knew he wouldn't do anything, he wanted what he wanted in the end. Once the teleportal device was made nothing would matter, he was practically giving him the war but he was going to pay with his life to get what he wanted and he was there to make sure of it.

...

Leonardo's head was slumped against the wall eyes wandering to the roof and then to the floor and then tiredly they fell on the working robot hurrying around trying to work as fast as he possibly could. In the corner of his eye he saw Raph slumped in the corner of the room asleep as he had been for the last hour, his sai still tight in his hands.

Some fight or something...God I hate this STORY!

...

Leonardo felt himself stumble his sword clattering to the side of him, his breath cutting short as claws cut deeply through his shoulder the leader of the tricatons' breath splashing against his face.

"I told you would lose boy," he snared nails going in deeper, Leonardo trying to inch his fingers closer to his fallen weapon. _A little more!_ his mind screamed but before either could take their next strike, something struck the dinosaur away from Leonardo who finally was able to touch the hilt of the blade.

"I'm fine," he said through heavy breaths taking Raph's out streched hand firmly looking towards Honeycutt then sheathing his blade quickly grabing their wrists,"Let's get the fuck out of here."

He felt the blood stream faster from his shoulder as he clung tightly to their wrists making him dizzy but he had no time to waist. But before he could even begin to run he felt a familiar feeling tingle around him and just before they fully teleported away he once more he felt the ruthless leader clasp onto his wound.

...

End of shitty chapter...I hope you all do allot better...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Concealed **_

_**Chpt. 17**_

_**... **_

Leonardo's breath eased as the light slowly passed, without knowing it his hands were still tightly fastened to Huneycutt's and Raph's wrists, easingly he let the grip go as realization stuck him once more. He felt the blood draining from his shoulder where the triceriton king's nails still bit through and all too well he saw his enemies familiar base with each hated enemy of his father looking to him with an awed expression awaiting his next move or possibly wondering if he was going to pass out like he himself felt he was, everything had a blurring dream like feel he couldn't shake.

As time began to regain its normal feel, he drew his blade slicing through the over grown lizard's abdonomen a smile cutting across his face.

"I told you, you were going to die by my hand," he hissed standing tall sheathing the blade,"I'd truly love to watch you die or even go onto my next prey." the sentence paused in mid air as his eyes cut to every one else in the room.

"But I have much pertinent things to be done." At the conclusion of those words a puff of smoke erupted through the room, as the confussion sank in Raph felt something slip into his hands and heard him whisper in his ear.

"This changes nothing, stay out of the foot's path Rapheal, I will have to strike the finishing blow if I see you again."

...

"Raph! Are you ok?" Raph heard Don's words, but his mind couldn't stop realing those words and if they were true why would he give him his sword?

"Yeah, I'm fine Don," he finally answered clinging to the blade staring at the dead former king, more curriose then ever about the boy named Leonardo.

"What happened? You're a mess! What was up with that boy? He didn't hurt you there did he?" he just shrugged to his over concerned brother's words though not wanting to give too much away and it was harder then he could have ever imagined keeping his secret. In the corner of his eye he saw Honeycutt stare to him in confusion but he still didn't say anything, maybe trying to shake off the shock he himself was going through?

"Trust me when I say this Don, its a long, long, long story..."

Don's eyes burrowed in a mix of aggervation or confusion but he said nothing allowing it to slide for now. Watching closely as his brother's grip tightened around his new weapon, but again said nothing about it.

"Where are April and Casey?" Raph finally barked out preparing for another fight, ignoring Don's caustioning eyes.

"The humans are fine," the man before them said eyes never leaving the blade,"I had them escorted out safely I assure you, now please be on your way as well."

Don had his fingers tightened around Raph's wrist before he even had a chance to react, the shaded eyes never leaving him as he was dragged out by his younger brother.

"Don't worry," he whispered to him assuringly,"I think their on our side, there's not much to worry about."

"I hope your right Don," he mummbled back Mike nodding in agreement to the statement.

"Are these relatives of yours?" his eyes turned to Honeycutt smiling widely to him, Don's mind realing once more as they began out of the building.

"Who is this?" he grumbled to his brother who opened his mouth to talk but was interupted by the robot.

"How rude of me to not introduce myself before!" he says holding out his hand to Don who ackwardly took it,"I am Proffesor Honeycutt! Rapheal never mentioned he had brothers, I was almost under the impression that he and Leonardo were related in some way by the way they acted..."

Raph shot the robot a glare for saying such a stupid thing and making his younger brother give him that 'you're going to explain everythng later' look but all seemed to be fine at the moment when his youngest brother instantly began shooting off questions about being a robot and what the future was like.

...

"Master Leonardo! You look horrid!" he glarred to the servant for pointing the obviose,"What happened?"

"Just shut up, I'm going to bed and you had better only wake me if my father asks to see me, got it?" he spat to the servant who simply nodded his face pale with fear.

Without thinking of anything he flopped down on his mattress trying to fall asleep and keep everything else locked up in his mind.

He half began to laugh as he reached inside his jacket pocket only to find assorted kunai and smoke bombs he had hurriedly stashed away. His laughter grew harder at the realization of his failure and what this possibly could mean. Each breath vibrated out on the chorus of laughter as all at once he noticed he no longer held the camera that showcased the mission he had been assighned. His laughter soon sounded more or less like gasps as drool fell down slightly the edges of his mouth, thoughts of going through all that to have death still breathing down his neck.

"Master Leonardo!" a servant called forcing him to hold back his laughter by holding down on his breath,"Are you alright?"

"Just fine," he snapped sitting up wiping the tears from his eyes,"What do you want?"

"Your father wishes to see you young master, but if you like I could..." Leonardo held his hand up to silence him to that.

"No, no," he whispered getting a full grip on himself now,"I'll be there in a second, just give me time to clean myself up..."

"Of course, young master."

...

The three brothers and their new house guest walking inches behind them (still shocked to learn that he would be having to stay underground in hidding still even though he was no longer wanted) were silent as they walked home, each lost in there own thoughts upon the matter at hand. Don didn't even question the new blade Raph held firmly between his fingers, did he have it before the smoke bomb struck? He couldn't remember and at the moment didn't care. It was just another question for later when he cared more. All the years of dreaming they were some kind of miracle of science simply to find out they were an accident was a slap in the face altogether.

"Where have you been my sons?" their father questioned as they walked through the door to the darkened room, the only flutter of light coming from the dojo.

"Nowhere,'' Raph and Don acclaimed at the same time giving each other strange looks as they both found their palms stacked over their younger brother's mouth.

...

His breath came out staggered as he watched the blood flow into the drain eyes trapped upon the dangling pendent.

Rolling his eyes he abruptly put a stop to the waterfall, water raining from his now hair. His newly entwined stiches already coming undone. Growling in silent irritation he threw a make shift bandage over the wounds hoping they would stay tight though out the meeting. He stared into his reflection feeling more like a stranger then he ever had in his life.

"I don't have time to start caring now," he muttered quickly pulling on his gi never feeling so relieved in his life to have it on.

...

A mixture of exhaustion and anxioty fluttered through his being as he quickened his pace down the hall way and up another set of stairs. He kept himself at ease with a pattern of light breathing and the single thought that he wasn't some expendable soldier, he was the heir to the clan and as such he would not be deposed of so lightly for simply failing a mission after the completion of so many others.

Foot soldiers bowed deeply to him as he passed by the top level dojo where all the elites and personal guards of his father trained. He curtly bowed his head down in a sighn of aknowledgement but quickened his pace still not wishing to upset his father more then he already would be.

His fingers paused slightly as he was about to slide the door open of his father's private chambers considering knocking but thought better of it quickly sliding back the door. He kept his breathing to a minamium as he stepped lightly into the dark room. Eyes searched the room thouroughly as his finger switched on the light switch.

"Father?" he called sliding the door shut silently fully emerging in the simple yet elegant japanese styled office. He half smiled as he stared at the scrolls across the wall recalling a much smaller version of himself begging his father to put them up to make the room less bare. Ease filled him as he took in the sparkling lights pouring in through the window behind his father's desk, shaking his head to the papers slang across its surface. In the corner of his eye he noticed the book case had a new crack running beside it.

Without much hesitation he pulled the book entitled 'Etiquet of the proper warrior' out of it's place smiling as the passaway instantly grew open for him. Was his father that preditable or did he simply know him too well? He sighed shaking his head once more and took slow steps through the narrow passageway only a single line of light keeping him at ease. He walked with the silence down the seemingly growing hall way stopping once he hit the dead end a light flickering over him revealing a key pad next to a large metal door. He simply rolled his eyes, how did he expect there foes to take them seriosly when predicatablity was the only thing the eye could see? He simply typed in the numbers he knew would not fail him, the date his father had been announced the leader of the foot clan. He smiled once more as the door slid open with a loud click.

"Father?" he called as he stepped into the opening head tilting slightly to the glowing blue tank before him.

"Shut the door! Shut the door!" a nausalized musky voice croaked to him his eyes instantly began scanning the area, his fingers instantly shooting inside his robe pulling forth a kunai held tightly between his fingers.

His heart did a slight flip as the steel doors crashed shut behind him. His eyes scanning through the room, carefully he took a step towards the glowing blue tank eyes widdening to the floating pink blob that looked chilling similiar to the-

"Stop looking to me like that!" the blob once more croaked making his thought process pause and his body tense, his hand sliding the kunai back into place as a closer examination showed him no threat.

"Well, I had no clue squids had the brain power to speak, is it me or is Stockman loosing his mind?" he scoffs taking in all the buttons and cords surrounding the machine's outer surface.

"You must be Saki's brat...I just wonder if the baby is as strong as he thinks," he seemed pleased with his remark but it left Leonardo unfazed as he simply scanned the machine holding the creature further.

"Maybe, maybe not..." he said with a shrug,"I do wonder what would happen if I pressed this button..."

"Don't touch!-" he barked but Leonardo's finger was already slamming into a bright yellow button with a small black symbol representing an electric bolt on it. A shrill scream soon shook through the room as the creature shook violently foam flowing from its mouth.

"Oh..how intriging..." he said with a sadistic smile upon his face,"Should I press another?"

"You're deffinatly Saki's son," he growls,"You should learn to control your stupidity, you never know when it will destroy you."

Leonardo simply rolled his eyes already considering the blob wasn't worth his time anylonger,"Where is my father? Is he down here somewhere? I wished to discuss something with him."

"You shouldn't concern your pretty little head, boy," he said with a laugh forcing an eye brow to raise,"I can handle your failure. Let me guess you didn't get the information that Saki promised you would get?"

Who or what is this thing was the only thought coursing through Leonardo's mind. He failed to keep his calm facade and realized such as a smile crept across the creature's face.

"It wasn't my fault, the foolish turtle got in my way!" he spat glaring to the blob,"He must be on their side or something! Certain factors were out of my control this time around..."

"That's why you are going to patch up those mistakes and soon," the coldness in the voice made Leonardo freeze and instictivly drop to the floor in a deep bow,"Keep this in mind my son, you are never irreplaceable."

"Of course father," he whispered not daring to raise to meet his father's cold eyes.

"Be gone then child," he stated with a swish of his hand. He rose avoiding his father's stare as he hurried toward the door only pausing as his father's hand snatched his shoulder, nails digging into his new wound breaking through the bandage forcing the blood to spill out.

"Oh and Leonardo," he whispered sternly making Leonardo flinch and the pressure on his shoulder to deepen,"Don't think because you are my child it gives you the right to snoop around in my personal affairs."

Saki watched his son timidly bow and whisper an apology before hurring out, his head turning as he heard a snort from behind him.

"You made those brats of yours too soft."

"As it stands, you shouldn't have an opinion at all about my children, Krang," the shredder snapped back calmly,"They know where their loyalties lie and that's all that matters at the moment."

Krang laughed to that,"It doesn't matter who those little robots obey or disobey, their too weak hearted. They won't last long enough to get your clan or anything you've built up over the years. Just you wait."

Saki paid him no head simply turning away, not particularly caring what he was implying or what he wanted. Their was still a matter he needed to fix.

...

(3 weeks later)

Leonardo half yawned as his opponent clashed his bokken against his own, he hated holding back. The kid he faced (a year or two older then him no doudt) was supposedly a prodigy at the game, his choppy foot work said other wise. He knew he had to give the crowd a show though and to keep entertainment values he had to hold back a notch. It was days like this that he missed the adnenile the areana had to offer and the thrill of the chase a whole army could give him...he hated to admit it but he also half missed his over confindent smirk. At least Rapheal could hold his own in a fight unlike this idiot...

As the crowd drew in there gasp of anticipation as in almost slow motion the wooden blade dropped down towards him, with a side stepp he avoided easily growing weary of the boring fight. He saw the opening as his opponent dropped the bokken a few inches, with a slight sigh he slammed his elbow into his mid section. He watched as the spit sputtered from his slightly open mouth, the bokken dropping in almost unison with his his knees to the floor. He ignored the crowds gasps and cheers staring at his victim for a split second, could father's lawers get him out with insanity if he killed the grovelling fool now? He descided against it at the last second dropping the wooden blade walking off the platform pushing past the judges and fans heading toward the locker room. Ignoring the fan girls calling his name 'oh, leonardo chan! Leonardo chan!' There were days when he wished he could just be a foot soldier 24/7 and never pretend to be innocent to the idiots around him. But to one day be Shredder, meant one day take over his father's whole buisness and that ultimatly meant pretending to the crowds.

As he rumaged through his locker his eyes cut backwards to the pressence behind him, but he didn't move a mussle simply waited for the other to act first.

"You're very talented," his eyes shot back to find one of the guardians, the one with blue hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. He gave a wan smile to his enemy giving a bow of his head as a small greeting.

"I don't need to be to win these fights, any six year could have done this with no trouble what so ever. He is just lucky to have come out with his life after facing a foot soldier."

"You father has destroyed you as I can see," he smilled to the statement in the back of his mind he could see the blood splashing against the concrete,"It doesn't have to be this way Leonardo."

"You will address me as Mr. Saki, we share no formalities," he stated coldly eyes already weighing the man's strengths searching for any sighn of a twitch or malfunction in his artificial form,"I would never betray the loyalties of my clan if that is what you imply."

"You are killing yourself then and I shouldn't even waist my time."

"Hai," he whispered yanking a back pack from the locker and slamming it shut, pushing past the man who stood unfazed staring to the boy.

"How long can this facade go on?" he didn't even stop to his words,"If you keep insisting upon fighting to help your father help that monster to destroy the galaxy...I can easily turn you back to what you once were."

"I promise you," he finally said turning his head back to the man,"Your blood will etenillaly stained upon my hands before you could even try."

...

He stood with the brisk wind hitting his face on the abandoned building staring to the stars for the longest time, fingers tightening around his back pack. A breath of annoyance flowed evenly from his mouth as he watched the full moon come from its hiding place behind the clouds.

"That's right," he finally grumbled,"I have math homework tonight and an essay due in two days..."

He stood unwavering to the thoughts of homework and missions and anything of the sort...he simply stared to the moon. Growling loudly as the phone in his pocket went off loudly, even on vibration it would alert an entire army! Quickly he snatched it up, flipping it open slamming it to the side of his face.

"Hai?"

"Master Leonardo!" a voice cherped from the other side.

"Hai, Chaplain?" he said eyes cutting around out of habbit awaiting something to jump him while his attention was lost to something else.

"Your father wishes for you to get here, immediatly! He has..."

"An assinment for me?" he finished still unmoving staring once more to the sky watching the clouds once more consume the moon,"Why are you calling? Doesn't Stockman keep you on a tight leash?"

"Haha, young master," he scoffs making Leo once more roll his eyes he was bravier then he looked,"But the master needs you so hurry up!"

"When does he not?" he says with little interest,"I have no interest in Stockman's toys."

"No , are you around a telivision?" Leonardo leaned slightly over the edge of the building.

"Yeah, there's an electronic store near me...but what am I looking for?" he pondered allowd jumping down the fire escape briskly walking toward the small store.

"Trust me young master, you'll know once you get to a TV," he said with a shake of his head.

The phone dropped from his fingers and his heart near froze as he stepped in front of the store. His eyes narrowed and he half held his breath as he saw the foot symbol on the TV screen. A pretty brunnet soon filled his line of sight, a smirk crossing her face.

"The foot clan is an elite ninja group who's sole purpose is unknown but there story is clear as day from their 'mysteriose' robberies of high maintained labs filled with millitary goodies right down to the 'mysteriose' assassinations of highly thought of men to the nonchallant disapperance of street gangs and-"

"What the fuck is this?" he finally gasped out his heart still pumping with a mix of anger and somewhat fear,"Who is this woman?"

"That's April O'neil, young master," Chaplain said calmly Leonardo impulsivly nodding knowing that Chaplain couldn't see him,"Stockman says that she was a past employee of his...maybe personal vengance?"

"Possibly," he growled taking a deep breath to calm his nerves staying to the shadows as he quickly made his way home,"Does father wish me to silence her with death or warnings first?"

...

TBC.

A/N: Yeah...I threw in random 80s show references...what the hell was I thinking? I guess if you like that you can keep it that way but if not re due this whole chapter...I was going to be mixing in things from all the series (except live action cause I never watched that cause I thought it looked stupid) and comic but I don't think I am clever enough to pull it off and I hate this story! I'm sorry but how did no one bash it? I got nominated two years in a row for a fanfic competition! I made Leo a gary stu! And even if i ever change my mind about hating it...I still don't want to contiue it. So if you want it just tell me, I'd love to see a competent author use the idea. ^^ Since I've realized long ago that I can't give up fanfic no matter how much I want to, I hope to see you again sometime with maybe a story I thought through more and am proud of. Till then I guess its good bye.


End file.
